Get Out Alive
by Anja-chann
Summary: Suite de Bittersweet. Un homme marche seul dans la rue et repense à ce qu'il a perdu. Pourquoi es-tu parti? Kidd/Law PS: l'image ne m'appartient pas.
1. chap01 Sorrow

_Yo tout le monde ^^ Bonne année =D Il parait qu'il ne faut pas le souhaiter avant, alors bon... bonne année avec une semaine de retard, c'est mieux qu'avec un jour d'avance je suppose ==" Bref... _

_Ceci est la suite de Bittersweet (on peut comprendre sans l'avoir lu, mais c'est mieux de l'avoir lu quand-même...) mais n'a aucun rapport avec Bittersweet - parallel. Je préviens tout de suite que c'est beaucoup moins joyeux, parce que j'ai pas spécialement envie de recevoir des reviews comme quoi ma fic est déprimante alors que je l'ai déjà dit au moins 10 fois... Et puis, moi je trouve qu'au final, elle est pas si déprimante que ça O_O_

_Bref, merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi Bittersweet ou Bittersweet - parallel, ou une quelconque autre fic d'ailleurs... j'espère que vous apprécierez celle-là ^^_

_P.S. : la suite est en cours d'écriture et en bonne voie, avec un peu de chance, vous l'aurez à la suite de cette fic =D_

_Fic en 7 chapitre moins longs que pour mes autres fics, et ceci est valable pour toute la fic : rien ne m'appartient sauf l'idée totalement taré que j'ai eu, évidemment, et je ne touche aucun argent (dommage... vous seriez prêt à payer pour lire mes fics? =D )_

_Enjoy!_

**Get out alive**

_By Anja-chann_

Chapitre 01 : Sorrow

Grand Line. Archipel Shabondy. Un homme marchait seul dans la rue bondée de monde, tâchant de se faire le plus discret possible. En effet, lorsqu'on est un capitaine pirate recherché, la moindre des choses à l'approche d'une importe base de la marine était de se rendre invisible. Pour ce faire, il avait demandé à son équipage de rester sur la précédente île, d'où le fait qu'il marchait désormais seul.

Les mains dans les poches et le regard dans le vague, le jeune homme brun était perdu dans ses pensées. Il se remémora les étreintes possessives, les baisers passionnés, le regard emplis de désir de son amant et ne put empêcher un soupir las de passer ses lèvres. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Il avait pensé dans un premier temps que ce n'était que parce que le roux se fichait éperdument de lui, puis qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait quoique ce soit de la sorte. Après, de nombreux scénarios s'étaient bousculés dans sa tête : sacrifice, kidnapping, téléportation ? Il avait tout envisagé.

Afin d'obtenir une réponse, il l'avait cherché. Longtemps. Son cœur alternait maintenant entre désespoir et indifférence il souffrait bien trop ou était totalement insensible, sans jamais parvenir à trouver un équilibre. Et s'il était sur cette île aujourd'hui, c'était justement pour essayer de le retrouver. Et de comprendre. Mais assurément pas de le faire revenir auprès de lui. Il avait bien trop souffert pour que ce soit possible. Mais il n'allait pas non-plus se venger, ce n'était pas son style : bien trop inutile et dénué de sens. Non, ça, il le laissait pour les autres. Certes, il voulait lui faire connaitre sa douleur, lui briser le cœur et piétiner sa confiance, mais jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille.

Alors qu'il tournait à l'angle d'une rue, ruminant ses sombres souvenirs, il percuta quelqu'un et tombèrent tous deux à la renverse.

« -Désolé… Attends, tu es… Trafalgar Law ? demanda la personne que le jeune homme venait de renverser.

-Et toi, tu es Sanji, le cuisinier de Chapeau de Paille.

-C'est moi-même. »

Ils se relevèrent et le blond offrit un sourire rayonnant à son vis-à-vis avant de déclarer :

« -Merci d'avoir sauvé mon capitaine. »

Law ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer d'un regard vide. Sanji fronça quelque peu les sourcils. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois et ne prétendait pas le connaître, mais quelque chose clochait. Il avait souvenir d'un homme froid, distant, manipulateur, sadique, prenant un malin plaisir à découper ses victimes ou à deviner leurs pensées les plus profondes, mais aujourd'hui, il n'en était rien. L'homme qui se tenait devant lui ne ressentait rien de tout cela. Il ne ressentait même rien, à en juger par son regard et son ton dénué de toute intonation.

« -…Et… qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda le blond, gêné.

-Je suis à la recherche de quelqu'un. Et toi ? demanda Law sans avoir l'air de se soucier de la réponse qu'allait lui donner son interlocuteur.

-Je suis juste passé acheter à manger avant de rejoindre mon équipage. »

Comme pour prouver ses dires, il souleva un sac jusque devant ses yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants à se regarder, sans rien dire. Toutefois Sanji, n'en pouvant plus, brisa le silence pesant.

« -Tout va bien ? »

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le visage de Law afficha autre chose que de l'indifférence ou de l'ennui. Il haussa un sourcil et regarda le blond d'un air surpris. Le cuistot de Luffy, qu'il avait vaguement croisé une fois, se souciait de son état de santé ? Décidément, quel équipage…

« -Comme d'habitude.

-« Comme d'habitude » ne veut pas dire que tu vas bien. » lui fit remarquer Sanji.

Le brun se permit un imperceptible sourire.

« -C'est vrai.

-Où est ton équipage ?

-Ils ne sont pas là.

-Ah bon ? Mais comment as-tu fait pour venir jusqu'ici dans ce cas ?

-J'ai voyagé clandestinement à bord d'un navire marchand.

-Je vois. On marche un peu ? »

Law haussa les épaules, marquant son indifférence la plus totale. Ils avancèrent donc vers le bateau de Luffy, tout en discutant. Enfin, Sanji parlait et Law écoutait d'une oreille distraite.

« -On n'a pas entendu parler de toi depuis un bon moment, contrairement aux autres supernovas. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ?

-Je voyage.

-Ah… »

On ne pouvait pas dire que le bun rendait la conversation facile. Il se contentait d'acquiescer ou de répondre brièvement aux questions. Il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi Sanji s'obstinait à lui faire la conversation.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au blond et le détailla rapidement. Plutôt mince, musclé, un regard à la fois fort et chaleureux, des cheveux blonds cachant un de ses yeux, des jambes à n'en plus finir… Il était plutôt beau, il fallait l'avouer. Devant l'inspection visuelle de Law, Sanji détourna les yeux et de légères rougeurs vinrent colorer ses joues. Le rouge lui allait plutôt bien.

Alors que le cuisinier allait prendre la parole, une poignée de soldats sortirent de nulle part et les encerclèrent. Sans un avertissement, ils se ruèrent vers les pirates qui ne s'en inquiétaient pas le moins du monde. Comment de simples soldats pouvaient espérer gagner contre eux ? Ridicule. Sanji en assommait quelques uns tandis que Law les découpait à l'aide de son nodachi. Ils ne faisaient clairement pas le poids, et ce malgré leur supériorité numérique.

Des bruits de course se firent entendre et de plus en plus de soldats arrivèrent. Law grimaça. Il ne voulait surtout pas se faire repérer par la Marine, pas maintenant. De son côté, Sanji continuait à mettre ses ennemis à terre, son sac toujours dans les mains. C'est alors qu'un coup de feu retentit. La balle effleura le blond et vint se ficher dans son sac. Quelques instants plus tard, Sanji se trouvait recouvert d'une épaisse poudre blanche, devant le regard ahurit des marines qui sous la surprise s'étaient figés. Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à ça. Levant les yeux au ciel, Law attrapa la main de son compagnon et se mit à courir à l'opposé d'où se trouvaient leurs ennemis. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'avoir la Marine sur le dos en ce moment. Et il s'était enfuit avec Sanji parce que… eh bien, il n'avait pas réfléchi, en fait. Mais il lui était sympathique, et puis ils étaient dans la même galère, après tout.

Après s'être assuré qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis, Law s'arrêta et lâcha la main de Sanji. Ce dernier le regarda, légèrement essoufflé, une lueur d'incompréhension au fond de ses yeux.

« -Pourquoi avoir fui ?

-J'aimerais me faire discret, si possible. »

Le blond ne demanda pas d'autre explication. Il regarda dans quel état il était et pesta. En effet, Sanji était recouvert de farine de la tête aux pieds, lui donnant une apparence fantomatique. Law ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à l'allure du cuistot. L'équipage du chapeau de paille était décidément très amusant. Sanji le regarda bouche-bée.

« -Quoi ?

-Non, rien. C'est juste que… tu viens de sourire. »

Law détourna le regard. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas souri depuis très très longtemps. De son côté, Sanji chercha du regard quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de se nettoyer un minimum mais il n'y avait rien. Ils se trouvaient en ce moment même dans une étroite ruelle sombre et coincée entre deux bâtiments qui ne laissaient passer que peu de la lumière douce et chaude du soleil. D'ailleurs, la ruelle était si étroite que les deux hommes étaient proches.

Constatant cela, le blond rougit et déglutit difficilement. Il devait bien avouer qu'il en pinçait un peu pour Law. Peut-être était-ce son côté triste et perdu qui l'avait séduit, ou tout simplement son physique plutôt avantageux, il fallait bien le reconnaitre. Toujours est-il qu'il se trouvait vraiment proche du capitaine. Il essaya d'oublier son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite et entreprit d'enlever sa veste pour la secouer et ainsi enlever toute la farine qui y était. Un nuage de farine se formait au fur et à mesure, faisant éternuer Law. Sanji sourit d'un air mi-désolé mi-amusé. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de le trouver adorable en cet instant. Puis il commença à se nettoyer le visage en râlant contre ces fichus marines.

« -Il t'en reste, là… » murmura Law en s'approchant d'une démarche féline du blond, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Il posa un doigt sur la joue de Sanji et le fit lentement descendre jusqu'à sa mâchoire, remarquant avec un certain amusement que son compagnon était en apnée et le regardait avec de grands yeux, les joues rosies et la bouche entrouverte. Il était vraiment beau. Et timide en plus, ce qui ne gâchait rien, bien au contraire. Il passa ensuite son doigt sous son menton et lui vola un baiser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent et que Law planta son regard dans le sien, Sanji piqua un fard monumental et tourna la tête.

« -Sanji… » chuchota le brun au creux de l'oreille de son vis-à-vis.

Entendre son nom chuchoté de cette manière… Il ne résista pas plus longtemps et l'embrassa à son tour, sa langue jouant malicieusement avec la sienne. Sanji, qui jusque là était dos au mur, attrapa Law et intervertit leur position, puis plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête alors qu'il sentait deux mains se poser sur son dos. Ils se séparèrent, recherchant chacun un peu d'air, puis Sanji posa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant et l'embrassa jusqu'à la clavicule tandis que Law étouffa un gémissement de plaisir.

Cet homme avait réussi à lu faire ressentir des émotions autres que le désespoir et l'ennui. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait pour autant? Sûrement que non. Mais sentir ses mains chaudes passer sous son pull et caresser lentement sa peau était réellement agréable. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas senti des mains le toucher avec autant de prévenance et de délicatesse ce qui lui changeait des étreintes excessivement possessives ou violentes qui le blessent. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

Tandis que le blond reprenait possession de sa bouche, il remonta ses mains jusqu'à sa nuque, puis ses cheveux, pendant que l'une de son amant délaissa son torse pour se poser sans complexe sur ses fesses. Sanji était plus rouge que jamais et son rythme cardiaque affolé. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de contact physique avec une autre personne… Il s'en voulait de tromper Zorro, mais son corps agissait tout seul, il ne pouvait se retenir. Et puis, même s'il allait coucher avec un autre homme, son cœur lui n'appartenait à personne d'autre qu'au sabreur, et ce pour toujours.

Alors qu'il allait commencer à baisser sa deuxième main en direction du pantalon de son compagnon, il se sentit violemment projeté en arrière, mais pas par Law. Il tomba à la renverse et ouvrit de grands yeux ébahi en reconnaissant l'homme qui venait d'apparaitre. De son côté, Law, surpris, regarda le blond, puis détourna le regard vers la personne qui les avait interrompu.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur un torse nu, qu'il ne reconnu que trop bien. Lentement, il remonta les yeux, suivant les courbes d'un cou, d'une mâchoire saillante, d'un nez droit, écarquillant toujours un peu plus les yeux, et pour finir, il planta son regard dans celui de l'intrus. Des yeux dorés qui le fixaient, rageurs.

« -Barre-toi. » cracha-t-il à l'adresse de Sanji bien que son regard soit toujours planté dans celui de Law.

Le cuisinier ne se fit pas prier tant l'atmosphère était tendue. Il ne tenait pas à se retrouver entre ces deux-la : ils avaient un compte à régler, juste eux-deux. Law quant-à lui ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du nouveau venu, son rythme cardiaque plus anarchique que jamais. Il avait la gorge sèche et une boule dans le ventre, sans compter sa tête qui était sur le point d'exploser. Il ne pouvait bouger le moindre muscle tant il était crispé. Il frémit lorsque l'autre lui adressa la parole.

« -A quoi tu joues, Law ? »

Son ton était autoritaire et ses poings serrés jusqu'à en faire blanchir ses jointures. Devant l'absence de réponse de Law, il fut pris d'une rage sourde et le plaqua violemment contre le mur, arrachant une légère exclamation de douleur au brun et leva son poing, prêt à frapper. Il mourait d'envie de lui balancer son poing dans cette si jolie tête qui l'agaçait tant en ce moment, mais se retint. Au moment même où il avait brandit son poing Law avait fermé les yeux, se préparant au choc, mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit que l'autre usait vraisemblablement de toute sa patience pour ne pas le rouer de coups. Le coin de ses lèvres se leva dans un sourire tout sauf heureux. Rouer quelqu'un de coups, c'était bien son genre. Devant le sourire de l'autre, il ne put s'empêcher de le frapper, lui donnant un violent coup de poing à la joue, tant il était aveuglé par la colère.

« -Répond !

-Brutal et autoritaire. C'est bien toi, ça, Eustass Kidd.

-Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ?

-Et toi, pourquoi être parti ? » lui hurla Law, la colère déformant ses traits et brûlant son regard.

Il le détestait. Il l'avait apprécié, puis l'avait aimé éperdument, et maintenant il le haïssait. Comment avait-il pu l'abandonner ?

« -Pendant tout ce temps… Pourquoi es-tu parti pendant deux ans ? »

_To be continued…_

_Voilà voilà ^^ olala, mais que va-t-il se passer ensuite =o ? Bref, vous avez aimé? Donnez-moi votre avis ^^_

_P.S : la fic passera en rated M à partir du chapitre 5._


	2. chap02 Nothing Can Be Explain

_Hellow tout le monde! Tout d'abord merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir parce_ _que cette fic est assez importante pour moi. Donc merci ^^ Et désolé pour le retard, cause : TPE... T_T Mais le voici le voilà! Le chapitre 2! Petite précision, spoil pour ceux qui lisent pas les scans : pour le physique des persos, j'ai gardé ceux d'avant les 2 ans._

_ShaunyBlackSheep__ : j'adore ce couple, va savoir pourquoi =D Mais je sais pas pourquoi, personne n'écrit dessus T_T Pour la peine, un jour, j'écrirais un OS juste sur eux-deux =D miam... Bref, merci pour la review ^^_

_abime__ : Ahem... je sais plus O_O Il me semble que non, en tout cas pas Bittersweet - parallel, mais après Bittersweet ça remonte à trop longtemps xD Moi aussi je préfère écrire quand c'est plus sombre, je trouve ça plus facile, va savoir pourquoi... Luffy? Hum... non, du moins pas encore, pas dans cette fic ~w~ une suite? Oula, oui, il y aura une suite, puis une suite de la suite, puis des histoires en parallèle mettant en scène d'autres personnages pendant la même période et qui vont tous se rencontrer à certains moments, enfin bref,c'est assez compliqué, mais ce sera plus facile à lire xD et non, normalement, il n'y aura pas de fic parallèle dans le même style que Bittersweet et sa parallèle (géométrie, yeah!), sauf si j'ai un jour l'inspiration, mais c'est très peu probable... Bref, réponse pavé xD Merci pour la review ^^_

_Voilà voilà, place au chapitre._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 02 : Nothing Can Be Explained_

« -Pourquoi es-tu parti pendant deux ans ? » lui cria-t-il, la rage déformant son visage d'habitude si calme.

Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de haine et de douleur, perdant cet habituel sourire arrogant qui le caractérisait. Légèrement déstabilisé par cette brusque explosion de colère, Kidd desserra quelque peu sa poigne et le regarda, surpris, avant de reprendre la parole.

« -Ne détourne pas la conversation.

-Je ne détourne rien du tout. Tu pars pendant deux longues années et tu te permets de me demander des comptes pour un simple baiser ?

-Ce n'était pas un simple baiser, et tu peux parler ! Tu as disparu de la circulation un bon moment !

-Je n'ai pas cessé de te chercher ! »lui hurla-t-il à bout de nerf, le regard meurtrier.

Kidd le regarda sans trop comprendre. Que voulait-il dire par « chercher » ? Devant le silence du roux, Law reprit, d'une voix plus calme mais où transparaissait toujours une importante rancune.

« -Je t'ai cherché. Pendant ces deux ans, il ne s'est pas passé une seconde sans que je me demande où tu étais. Toutes mes pensées étaient tournées vers toi. »

Et c'était vrai. C'est pourquoi son amour s'était lentement mais sûrement transformé en haine. Il avait eu le temps de cultiver sa rancœur. Abasourdi par les révélations de son amant, Kidd ne fit rien pour l'empêcher de se dégager de son emprise. Il déglutit difficilement et réussit finalement à poser la question qui le torturait tant.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Pare que je t'aimais. »

Cette simple phrase lui donna l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à lui planter un couteau en plein cœur. Il écarquilla les yeux et une expression d'effroi se peignit sur son visage alors qu'il dévisageait Law, cherchant une réponse. Ce dernier fronça encore plus les sourcils si c'était possible et déclara d'un ton neutre :

« -Après deux ans d'absence, tu ne peux pas demander à quelqu'un de t'aimer malgré tout. C'est trop tard. Désolé. »

Il partit, la tête baissée pour ne pas que Kidd puisse voir son visage dévasté par la douleur et la colère. Le roux resta un moment sans réagir, ressassant les mots de Law. C'était de sa faute… A cause d'un stupide malentendu, il allait le perdre ! Après toutes les difficultés qu'ils avaient eu à se rendre compte de leurs sentiments, de les accepter, et de les confesser, il allait le perdre, et tout serait terminé. Non ! Il le refusait. Il couru vers lui et l'attrapa par le bras, le faisant s'arrêter sans pour autant se retourner. Quelque part, tant mieux, au moins Law ne pouvait pas voir ainsi sa mine inquiète et torturée. C'est d'une voix tremblante qu'il prit la parole.

« -Pendant ces deux ans, je n'ai jamais touché à personne d'autre.

-…Pourquoi ? demanda le brun, froidement, déstabilisant son vis-à-vis.

-Parce que… Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que toi.

-Alors pourquoi ? »

Pourquoi était-il parti ?

« -C'est un malentendu. Un stupide malentendu. Je pensais qu'on n'avait même pas besoin d'en parler, que c'était évident. On est tous les deux capitaines, tous les deux des pirates qui cherchons le One Piece. On ne pouvait pas rester ensemble. »

Alors c'était pour ça ? C'était juste pour ça qu'il l'avait abandonné ? Qu'il l'avait fait souffrir des années ? A cause de quelque chose d'aussi stupide ? Law ressenti un grand vide en lui. Il n'avait vécu ces années que pour ce jour, pour comprendre, et il n'avait que cette simple explication ? Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, il avait espéré que Kidd lui donnerait une bonne raison. Il était même prêt à ré-envisager les choses, mais plus maintenant. Encore un espoir qui s'était envolé. Il essaya de se soustraire à sa prise, mais le roux au contraire la resserra.

« -Ne pars pas. S'il-te-plait. Je ne m'en irais plus, je te le promets. Alors reste. Je t'…

-Je t'interdis de dire ces mots-là ! » s'emporta Law.

C'était la première fois que Kidd le voyait en colère. Et c'était impressionnant. Lui-même n'en menait pas large, pour ne pas dire qu'il était terrifié par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de son amant. Enfin, de son ancien amant.

« -Je t'ai assez attendu, murmura-t-il.

-Law… »

Il lui avait fallu un effort surhumain pour lui ouvrir son cœur et lui dire qu'il l'aimait, mais si tel était le prix pour le faire revenir, alors c'était peu cher payé. Mais Law le rejetait, tout simplement. Il ne l'écoutait même pas. Et ça, Kidd pouvait très bien le comprendre, après tout, tout ceci était entièrement de sa faute, il s'en voulait tellement… Mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Tout était de sa faute, et ces deux dernières années ne pouvaient être effacées, elles étaient perdues à jamais. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que regarder le dos de Law, qui s'éloignait toujours plus de lui. Il partait et Kidd ne pouvait rien y faire.

Il se souvint alors de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble : la transformation de Law en femme, son impuissance, la tentative de viol, sa tristesse, sa colère, son désarroi. Puis il était redevenu un homme, et le doute les avait envahi tous les deux, jusqu'à ce que finalement ils se séparent momentanément, pour ensuite être la cible de cet enfoiré de Doflamingo, s'être blessé mutuellement, s'être sacrifié, et s'être déclaré leur amour. Et tout ça pour rien ?

Tandis que Law s'éloignait toujours, Kidd afficha un air résolu. Il ne le laisserait pas partir. Il couru à sa suite, pour la deuxième fois de sa vie – il avait toujours l'impression de lui courir après sans réussir à l'atteindre-, et comme la première fois, lui attrapa la main et le traina à sa suite, sous les menaces, insultes et résistances de ce dernier.

Comment osait-il lui prendre la main ? N'avait-il pas été assez clair ? Il ne voulait pas revoir Kidd. Plus jamais. Pourquoi cet imbécile n'abandonnait-il pas, tout simplement ? Pourquoi ne l'abandonnait-il pas ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois, pourtant, se dit-il amèrement. Comme ses protestations ne changeaient rien et qu'il était bien trop fort pour qu'il puisse espérer s'extraire de sa pogne, Law finit par se laisser faire. Tant pis, il lui expliquerait une nouvelle fois s'il le fallait, de manière un peu plus musclée.

Au bout de quelques minutes de course, ils arrivèrent en vue de Sabaody Park. Kidd se dirigea vers la grande roue, où il le jeta brutalement sur le siège avant de se pencher vers lui et de poser ses mains de part et d'autre de ses jambes. Le roux planta son regard déterminé dans celui, surpris, de Law. Face à l'intensité de son regard, le plus jeune détourna les yeux, bien que ce ne soit pas son genre. Il savait bien que l'autre était sincère et quelque part, tout au fond de lui, il s'en voulait de le blesser ainsi, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui pardonner. A cause de lui, il avait souffert le martyre, enduré tellement de douleur qu'il ne pouvait continuer. Il ne voulait pas succomber de nouveau à ces yeux dorés et à cette chevelure flamboyante. Kidd inspira profondément, et Law sut que ça allait mal aller pour lui.

« -Je regrette sincèrement et je suppose que ça a été dur pour toi… » Le brun tiqua. « …mais sache que je ne voulais pas de faire de mal. Je sais qu'on ne peut plus continuer ainsi. »

Kidd s'arrêta et scruta la réaction de son ancien amant. Ce dernier lui jeta un coup d'œil légèrement étonné qu'il l'accepte aussi vite. Toutefois, le roux sourit doucement tout en continuant :

« -Alors recommençons tout à zéro. Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, et il n'y aura jamais que toi pour moi. »

Law écarquilla les yeux et le dévisagea, abasourdi. Comment pouvait-il toujours vouloir de lui après tout ce qu'il lui avait dit ? Il lui avait pourtant expliqué que c'était fini entre eux, alors pourquoi s'accrochait-il ? D'où puisait-il cette force ? Simplement de son amour pour lui ? C'était impossible ! Face à ce sourire d'une sincérité désarmante, il se sentit céder. S'il ne mettait pas les choses au clair tout de suite, il se retrouverait à nouveau noyé par une vague de sentiments tous plus destructeurs les uns que les autres : amour, passion, désir… Mais il ne voulait pas lui pardonner ! Trop tard, à partir du moment où il avait commencé à douter, il ne pouvait plus lutter bien longtemps. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix grave et mélodieuse de Kidd.

« -Regarde, on a une belle vue d'ici… »

En effet, lorsque Law porta son regard sur le paysage extérieur, il put constater qu'ils étaient au sommet de la grande roue. D'ici, ils surplombaient non-seulement le parc, mais également tout le grove ainsi qu'une bonne partie de la mer. La vue était magnifique, spectaculaire. Les lumières du parc se reflétaient dans l'eau, l'illuminant ainsi d'une douce lumière jaune, rouge, orange, dans les teintes pastel, le tout accentué par la verdure environnante. Un spectacle auquel Kidd était habituellement insensible. Soit il avait changé, soit il ne faisait cela que pour essayer de le reconquérir. Le roux se redressa, laissant son ex-amant se lever à son tour pour mieux admirer la vue qui s'offrait à eux. La voix de Kidd s'éleva une nouvelle fois, rien de plus qu'un simple murmure.

« - Je ne partirais plus, et je ne te laisserais jamais t'en aller. Ou que tu sois, je te chercherais, comme tu l'as fait pour moi. Alors, ta réponse ? »

Law ne détourna pas le regard du paysage extérieur : il ne voulait pas le regarder, bien qu'il en mourait d'envie. Ses traits se firent moins haineux et plus tristes. Puis, doucement, avec une tendresse qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, Kidd posa ses mains sur les flancs de son compagnon et rapprocha leurs deux corps, avant de coller son front au sien. Ce simple contact suffit pour que Law se souvienne soudainement de leur étreintes, leurs ébats, des quelques mots doux chuchotés amoureusement à l'oreille, lové confortablement contre l'autre dans une chambre que seule la pâle lumière de la lune éclairait, perçant l'obscurité de la chambre baignée d'une agréable chaleur, leur permettant de rester nus l'un contre l'autre sans que le froid ne vienne les déranger.

Il revit ses sourires lumineux, ressentit le souffle chaud contre sa peau, se remémora le gout exquis de ses lèvres avides, respira de nouveau son odeur et pouvait presque entendre les gémissements de plaisir qui s'échappaient parfois de la gorge du rouquin, produisant la plus belle mélodie à ses oreilles. Il se sentit perdre pied et c'est la respiration haletante et le regard vitreux qu'il fixait les yeux de ce si désiré capitaine. Ce simple contact suffit à effacer tous les autres si blessant qu'il avait enduré. Il ne chercha pas à s'éloigner de Kidd et profita de ce qui allait sûrement être leur dernière étreinte. Bien qu'il ne voulait pas briser cet instant magique, le rouquin fronça les sourcils et décolla leur front.

« -Tu as maigri.

-Merci je suppose…, marmonna Law, surpris.

-C'était pas un compliment. Avant tu étais déjà plutôt mince, mais maintenant, je l'avais pas remarqué avant à cause de tes habits, mais tu es carrément maigre. »

Law se décolla subitement de son compagnon et un éclair de panique passa sur son visage, seulement quelques secondes, mais Kidd l'avait bien vu.

« -Law… ? » appela le roux, hésitant.

Heureusement pour le plus jeune, la grande roue s'arrêta et il put sortir. Ca n'avait duré que quelques secondes, mais il s'était laissé happer par le désir qui émanait de Kidd. Il s'était laissé aller et s'en voulait terriblement. Comment avait-il pu céder face à lui ? Comme s'il l'aimait encore ! Non, aucune chance. Il marchait rapidement, courant presque, d'un pas résolu, fuyant sans qu'il ne se l'avoue son ancien amant. Ce dernier d'ailleurs se lança à sa poursuite en prononçant son nom.

« -Law ! Attends, Law ! Pourquoi tu pars ?

-Je n'ai plus rien à faire là. Adieu. » déclara-t-il d'un ton sec.

A quoi était dû ce brusque changement de comportement ? Kidd ne comprenait plus rien. Remarque, il avait toujours eu du mal à le comprendre. Pour lui, Law réfléchissait beaucoup plus que de raison et se torturait l'esprit. Il devrait un peu plus essayer d'écouter son instinct. Mais ce n'était pas le moment d'y penser : une fois de plus, le brun s'éloignait de lui.

« -Arrête-toi. »

Ignorant l'ordre de Kidd, le plus jeune continua d'avancer d'un pas décidé le plus loin possible de lui. Le roux s'arrêta alors.

« -Je t'ai dit de t'arrêter ! » cria-t-il.

Immédiatement, Law fut immobilisé, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il ne pouvait même pas ouvrir la bouche ou cligner des yeux, mais ce n'était pas le pire : il suffoquait. Il sentait que son cœur peinait à battre suffisamment pour le maintenir en vie et que l'air ne rentrait plus dans ses poumons mais ne faisait qu'en sortir. Il ne pouvait même pas bouger ne serait-ce que le moindre petit muscle, rien. Sa tête commença à lui tourner à cause du manque d'air et il sentit sa conscience s'envoler lentement, sans que rien ne paraisse à l'extérieur. La seule chose qu'il pu faire fut de verser quelques larmes, les laissant couler le long de ses joues. Il avait peur, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu. C'est comme s'il se retrouvait piégé dans son propre corps. Et il souffrait : ses poumons lui brulaient et son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

Puis, la pression disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Combien de temps s'était-il passé ? Des heures, ou juste une poignée de secondes ? Il ne saurait le dire. Il s'écroula au sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus, et prit une grande inspiration qui lui brula la gorge afin de combler le manque d'oxygène. Son cœur bâtait plus vite que jamais, essayant de rétablir une quantité normale de sang. Les larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues, mais son visage arborait désormais une expression de douleur et de terreur.

Pour le forcer à s'arrêter, Kidd employa ses pouvoirs et le corps de Law se figea instantanément. Il n'avait jamais essayé cette technique sur quelqu'un, du moins pas sur tout le corps, et pas non-plus pour l'empêcher de bouger. C'est pourquoi il ne le maitrisait pas totalement. Il continua ainsi pendant une demi-douzaine de secondes tout au plus, et libéra Law, qui s'effondra instantanément. Surpris et inquiet, le roux accouru en appelant.

« -Law ! Tout va bien ? »

Il arriva enfin à sa hauteur et se figea. L'amour de sa vie se tenait là, allongé sur le sol, une main crispée sur son cœur et l'autre sur le sol, ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la terre, sa respiration haletante, mais surtout ses yeux écarquillés de terreur et la bouche crispée dans un rictus de douleur, tandis que les larmes continuaient de ruisseler sur ses joues. Tout ça à cause de lui. C'était de sa faute, c'est lui qui lui avait fait ça. Il n'avait pas maitrisé son pouvoir, à vrai dire il ne pensait pas être capable de faire une chose pareille. Il ne pensait pas être devenu aussi fort. Mais cela n'excusait en rien ses actes.

Il s'accroupit devant Law et posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. Le brun releva la tête vers Kidd et réussit à récupérer une certaine maitrise de son corps et de ses sentiments, arborant ainsi une mine seulement effrayée, et non-plus terrorisé. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se relever, mais ne réussit qu'à s'écrouler lamentablement face contre terre. Il fut contraint d'accepter l'aide de Kidd qui l'aida à s'assoir et le regardait d'un air soucieux.

« -Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Kidd après que Law ait retrouvé une respiration à peu près normale.

-C'est toi… qui m'as fait ça ? »

Le roux détourna le regard.

« -Désolé, je ne pensais pas… je voulais juste que tu t'arrêtes… Que s'est-il passé ? »

Law le regarda incertain et finit par lui décrire.

« -Tout ton corps est immobilisé, tu ne peux plus utiliser le moindre muscle. Ton cœur et tes poumons s'arrêtent presque de marcher, tu… tu ne peux plus respirer, et tu as l'impression d'être… piégé dans ton propre corps. Et c'est horrible. Quelques secondes de plus et… »

Au fur et à mesure que les mots sortaient de la bouche de Law, Kidd écarquilla les yeux. Il avait fait endurer un tel martyr à la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde ? Il avait faillit le tuer !

« -J…Je suis désolé… Je ne voulais pas faire ça, je t'assure ! bégaya le roux.

-Je sais. »

Totalement calmé à présent, Law passa une main devant ses yeux, effaçant les dernières traces de larmes et se leva, bientôt imité par son vis-à-vis. Il l'examina un moment. Son expression faciale et son regard ne trompaient pas : il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il regrettait vraiment ce qu'il venait de faire. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir, au fond. Ce n'est pas comme s'il l'avait fait exprès. Et l'ardeur avec laquelle il tentait désespérément de le faire revenir… Peut-être devrait-il reconsidérer sa position. Peut-être pouvaient-ils essayer… de partir sur de nouvelles bases ? Ils pouvaient au moins essayer. C'est pourquoi Law lui offrit un léger sourire, non pas ironique mais sincère, qui réchauffa le cœur de Kidd.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se réjouir de quoique ce soit, il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper et lui coller un tissu contre le nez et la bouche. Il comprit que le mouchoir était imbibé de chloroforme et sentait déjà ses forces le quitter. Alors que sa vue se voilait, il lança un dernier regard à Law, qui avait subit le même sort et se trouvait à présent dans les bras de leurs agresseurs, inconscient. Puis plus rien.

_To be continued…_

_Alors? ^^ Petite précision : les persos peuvent paraitre OOC, mais il faut bien comprendre que ce qui leur arrive est accablant : Law est brisé à cause de ces 2 années et Kidd a peur (et oui, lui avoir peur) de le perdre et essaie donc de se montrer le plus atentif et prévenant possible, sans compter qu'il ne sais (à mon sens) pas très bien gérer ce genre de sentiment. Et le chloroforme peut être utiliser comme anesthésique, du moins il l'était avant, mais il me semble qu'il peut avoir des effets néfastes pour la santé, donc n'utilisez pas ça chez vous (sans blague =_= )!_

_Voilà ^^ Sinon, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre? A la semaine prochaine pour la suite =D_


	3. chap03 Make It Stop

_hellow! Bon, comme je suis malade, on va passer direct aux réponses :_

_ShaunyBlackSheep : héhé, de l'action, va y'en avoir un peu, t'inquiète ^^ bonne lecture à toi et merci pour la review =D_

_lawxkidd : ...j'aime ton pseudo u_u Merci beaucoup pour le compliment, ça me fait super plaisir ^^ et merci pour la review =D_

_Guest/Zazoute : xD Oui, bah disons que c'est pas si déprimant que ça pour les gens qui ne sont pas sensibles ^^" La fin du trois est pas mal non-plus, mais je pense que la pire fin est celle du six ou celle du cinq... enfin bref, je vais pas te spoiler pour ma propre fic xD Mouvementée? Ah oui, plutôt... ^^" merci pour la review en tout cas =D_

_Mahimiti : wow, ça c'est de la review... ok, alors, commençons ^^ coucou à toi aussi =D je ne peux pas vraiment te donner les réponses que tu cherches sans te dévoiler toute la suite, parce que je te rappelle que cette fic fait 7 chapitres, alors je vous réserve encore deux ou trois petites surprises, mes p'tits lecteurs adorés ^^ Mais disons que quand tu auras lu la suite (pas juste ce chapitre, je veux dire toute la fic), tu comprendra mieux (je pense) pourquoi Law réagit comme ça. Et j'ai aussi fait le choix de faire "le passage émouvant" au début, alors que la plupart l'auraient fait à la fin. Donc pour ce qui est de la première entrevue, c'est parce que vu la suite... rahhh, je peux pas te dire, je vais gâcher tout le suspens sinon... Bref, on pourra rediscuter de tout ça à la fin de la fic si tu veux! En tout cas, merci pour la review, et t'en fais pas pour les fautes, j'en fais aussi, et les tiennes ne sont pas si terribles =D_

_Voilà voilà!_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 03 : __Make it stop_

Ce fut le bruit des mouettes qui réveilla Kidd. Il grogna de mécontentement et tourna la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il s'assit en essayant de ne pas penser à son mal de crâne et essaya de se souvenir. Lui et Law avaient été attaqués par surprise et leurs ennemis avaient réussi à les endormir grâce à du chloroforme.

Law, où était Law ?

Il se redressa vivement mais eut un haut-le-cœur et ferma les yeux, une main sur sa bouche. Un effet secondaire du chloroforme, il devait passer outre. Il rouvrit les yeux et détailla les environs pour finalement tomber sur un nodachi et un chapeau. _Son_ nodachi et _son_ chapeau, aucun doute. Il s'était fait enlever. Mais par qui et pourquoi ? Une réponse surgit soudain dans son esprit, le faisant pâlir à vue d'œil. La vente d'esclave. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi n'avoir emmené que le brun ? Il ne devait pas perdre de temps avec ce genre de question. Si son hypothèse était la bonne, il n'avait pas une seconde à perdre. Il devait le retrouver, peu importe ce qu'il lui en couterait.

* * *

Non loin de là, Law se réveilla également. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et ces derniers se posèrent sur le dos d'un homme. Il était légèrement secoué et devina que quelqu'un le portait sur son épaule. Et si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, ces personnes ne lui voulaient pas que du bien, sinon ils ne l'auraient pas endormi. Légèrement nauséeux, il essaya de relever la tête mais il était trop faible. Ses forces semblaient avoir déserté son corps. Il ne connaissait qu'une seule chose capable d'un tel effet. Sa théorie fut vérifiée lorsqu'il vit les menottes en granite marin à ses poignets. Mais pourquoi s'être donné autant de mal pour le capturer ? Il ne s'agissait sûrement pas de la marine, ni d'autres pirates. Mais alors... Son sang se glaça et il se figea. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait à faire à… des vendeurs d'esclave ? Il déglutit difficilement et jeta de nombreux coups d'œil inquiets autour de lui.

D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, en plus de l'homme qui le portait, il y avait deux hommes à sa gauche et trois à sa droite. Six en tout. Bien trop nombreux pour qu'il puisse espérer les battre dans un combat loyal avec ces menottes qui l'affaiblissaient. Heureusement pour lui, ses ravisseurs n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir remarqué qu'il s'était réveillé. Bien, cela lui laissait une chance. S'il arrivait à bien se débrouiller, il pourrait s'échapper. Il devait tout d'abord se débarrasser de l'homme qui le portait et la seule option qu'il avait était de courir. Très loin et très vite. Et de se cacher. De plus, Kidd ne semblait pas être là. Très bien, avec un peu de chance, il avait réussi à s'en sortir. Il devait faire vite.

Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer et soudain donna un violent coup de coude sur la nuque de l'homme. Ce dernier s'effondra, entrainant Law dans sa chute. Le brun se releva le plus rapidement possible et couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tandis que les autres, surpris, mirent quelques secondes avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Il était encore très faible, et son envie de vomir n'était pas partie, mais s'il voulait s'en sortir et ne pas finir sa vie en tant qu'esclave, il n'avait pas le choix. Toutefois, le granite marin faisait son effet et même en utilisant toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, il n'était toujours pas assez rapide.

Il entendait ses ennemis se rapprocher de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux attrape sa tête par derrière et la fracasse contre le sol. Il laissa s'échapper un léger cri de douleur alors que son nez percutait le sol avec un bruit inquiétant, et fut momentanément sonné. L'homme enfonça un de ses genoux dans le dos de Law, sa main maintenant toujours la tête de Law au sol. Très rapidement, les autres le rejoignirent alors que le brun essaya de se débattre comme il pouvait, toujours affaibli par ses menottes qui en plus entravaient ses poignets, et plaqué au sol. Il gigota tant bien que mal, essayant de s'extraire de la poigne de son vis-à-vis.

« -Relâchez-moi ! »

Agacé, l'homme appuya fortement son genou sur le dos de Law qui, sous la douleur, se figea.

« -La ferme, petite merde. Tu ferais mieux d'apprendre les bonnes manières, sinon tu ne feras pas long feu, _esclave_. »

Il retira son genou et attrapa le brun par les cheveux, le soulevant jusqu'au niveau de sa tête.

« -Maintenant tu ne vas pas faire d'histoire et tu vas gentiment nous suivre.

-Plutôt mourir ! »

Sa réponse n'eut pas l'air de plaire à l'homme qui lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

« -Très bien, dans ce cas… »

Il se leva et attrapa les chaines des menottes dans ses mains. Non, il n'allait pas faire ça ! Si. Il se mit à marcher, trainant Law à sa suite. Ils parcoururent ainsi une longue distance, les hommes se relayant pour le trainer par terre. Il n'avait plus la force de résister. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un bâtiment, attendant qu'un garde leur ouvre. Le brun n'était pas au mieux de sa forme : son visage et ses habits étaient maculés de boue et de sang. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et au bout d'à peine une minute de marche, ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau et Law fut balancé devant une nouvelle personne.

« -Tiens tiens, mais qui voila ? Trafalgar Law, ça doit bien faire deux ans depuis que toi et tes deux amis avez ruiné mon commerce. »

Cette voix lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Il releva difficilement la tête afin de voir l'homme et finit par le reconnaitre. Disco, le vendeur d'esclave.

« -Comme tu le vois, j'ai réussi à m'en sortir, finalement. Mais cela n'empêche pas que tu m'as ruiné ! »

Il lui donna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre, qui lui coupa la respiration. Puis le vendeur prit son visage entre ses mains, le tourna à gauche, puis à droite, et examina son corps d'un œil critique.

« -Il n'est pas en très bon état, dites-moi.

-Il a essayé de s'enfuir, on a bien dû l'arrêter. Et après, il ne voulait pas avancer, on a été obligé de le trainer.

-Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse de ça, moi ? Je ne peux pas vendre une marchandise défectueuse ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas les frapper à la tête, mais plutôt au ventre, là où on ne peut rien voir. Bon, on va l'arranger au mieux, et je suis sûr que je pourrais en tirer un bon prix : sa tête vaut déjà une petite fortune, et puis il est plutôt bien fait, sans compter ses antécédents qui jouent en notre faveur. Bon, tenez. » leur dit-il en leur donnant un bon paquet d'argent.

Puis il appela deux hommes de main qui attrapèrent Law par les bras et le portèrent ainsi, ses jambes trainant par terre, dans la pièce voisine où étaient entreposés les esclaves. Plongé dans sa torpeur, le brun ne se rendait plus compte de ce qui se passait autour de lui. La pire chose pour un pirate était de perdre sa liberté. Car c'est pour ça qu'il l'était devenu : pour ne pas être obligé d'obéir aux autres, mais uniquement aux règles qu'il s'était lui-même fixé. Il préférait mourir que de se voir retirer sa liberté une fois de plus.

« -Tenez-le bien. »

Reprenant ses esprits, Law vit Disco s'approcher de lui, un collier d'esclave dans les mains. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui, il lui donna un puissant coup de pied dans la mâchoire et essaya vainement de se libérer, mais les deux gardes le retenaient bien. Disco se releva, rageur, et cria qu'on immobilise son prisonnier. C'est ainsi que deux autres personnes vinrent lui immobiliser les jambes. Cette fois-ci, il était à leur merci, il ne pouvait rien faire. Disco, qui s'était éclipsé entre temps, réapparu.

« -Non mais je vais t'apprendre, moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en lui donnant une gifle. « Avec ça tu vas te calmer tout de suite. Un collier une taille en dessous. »

Alors qu'il approchait lentement le collier de son cou, Law recula le plus possible, les yeux agrandis par la peur et secoua la tête de gauche à droite, si bien que le vendeur d'esclave dû appeler un nouveau garde qui lui maintint la tête en arrière afin de faciliter les choses.

« -Non… Arrêtez… ! » demanda-t-il d'une voix bien trop suppliante à son gout.

A la place, Disco eut un sourire victorieux et referma le collier sur son cou. Law comprit immédiatement de quoi parlait le vendeur lorsqu'il avait mentionné la taille du collier : il était bien trop petit pour lui. En effet, il lui serrait la gorge avec fore, mais pas suffisamment pour le tuer, juste pour l'étrangler à petit feu.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il fut balancé comme un vulgaire déchet dans une cage vide. Une fois seul, Law, allongé au sol, se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il avait tellement mal ! Les coups qu'il s'était pris au ventre et au visage le faisaient souffrir, ainsi que tout le côté gauche de son corps, à force d'être traîné par terre, et sa gorge le brulait atrocement. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer suffisamment pour récupérer des forces : ces dernières au contraire semblaient s'envoler à la moindre seconde passée. Et le pire de tout : il allait être vendu comme esclave. Il allait devenir le jouet sexuel ou le punching-ball d'un immonde noble, voir même les deux… Il préférait mourir.

Ses pensées se tournèrent alors vers la seule personne qui ne les avait jamais tout à fait quittées. Il allait être vendu, alors qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver… Comment le destin pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? N'avait-il pas suffisamment souffert comme ça ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal, si ? Certes, il était un pirate et avait tué, mais il n'avait jamais attaqué quelqu'un sans raison, il avait une morale, et surtout, il était largement plus humain que cette bande d'esclavagistes ! Il n'avait rien fait de mal, et tout ce qu'il voulait était d'être aux côtés de _lui_. Il ferma alors les yeux et s'imagina être dans ses bras, si forts et réconfortants, qui le protégeaient de tout, dans les bras de l'homme qui ne lui voulait pas de mal et qui l'aimait, le chérissait, bien que l'ayant fait souffrir contre son gré.

Il lui pardonnait. Il lui pardonnait tout, et pour toujours. Et il ne le saura jamais, car il ne le reverrait jamais. Son cœur se serra à cette idée. Oui, c'était bel et bien fini, il avait laissé passer sa chance. Peut-être que s'il lui avait pardonné tout de suite, rien de tout ceci ne se serait produit, et ils seraient en ce moment même sur son sous-marin, en train de s'embrasser pour fêter leur retrouvaille. Encore une fois, tout était de sa faute, et il s'en voulait terriblement. Jamais plus il ne pourrait voir ses cheveux d'une couleur si flamboyante. Pourtant, le simple souvenir de son amant réussit à lui donner la force de continuer, de résister.

« -Kidd… pardonne-moi. » chuchota-t-il en plongeant dans un sommeil agité.

« -Debout, esclave ! C'est bientôt l'heure de la vente. » s'écria une voix, réveillant Law.

Il se redressa difficilement et porta une main à sa gorge, mais elle ne rencontra que le froid du métal. Sa respiration était sifflante, sa gorge en feu. Avec un peu de chance, il allait mourir avant d'être vendu, on ne sait jamais. Voilà qu'il se mettait à espérer mourir. De mieux en mieux…

« -Préparez le numéro 23 ! »

Un homme entra dans sa cellule et lui menotta également les chevilles, avec une chaine suffisamment longue pour lui permettre de marcher à petits pas. Il ne se débattit pas : il n'en avait plus la force. Quelqu'un donna l'ordre de lui mettre le collier spécial et ainsi, Law se retrouva avec un collier à sa taille sans qu'il ne sache ce que ce dernier avait de spécial. Pour l'instant il s'en fichait, au moins il pouvait respirer normalement.

« -Numéro 23, c'est à vous » annonça finalement la voix grésillante de l'ecargophone.

Alors ça y est. Voilà donc venu le jour où il allait perdre toute liberté. Deux hommes l'attrapèrent par un bras et l'amenèrent dans les coulisses. De là où il était, il pouvait entendre le brouhaha de la salle, les éclats de voix proposant une meilleure offre, ainsi que celle de Disco qui animait la vente.

« -Très bien. Aujourd'hui, nous vous avons déniché une perle rare, que vous apprécierez sûrement ! Redoutable pirate, voilà l'un des « supernovae » : le chirurgien de la mort, Trafalgar Law ! »

C'est son tour. Les deux hommes l'entrainèrent sur scène. La lumière blanche des puissants projecteurs le frappaient de plein fouet, l'aveuglant et l'étourdissant légèrement. On aurait dit un simple spectacle. Un funeste spectacle. Tout ceci était malsain. Il éprouvait tant de dégout pour toutes ces silhouettes qu'il ne parvenait à distinguer qu'avec peine à travers ce mur de lumière. Il entendait néanmoins les murmures appréciateurs de la foule, visiblement excitée qu'un pirate tel que lui soit mis en vente. Après tout, il était une marchandise de premier choix, se dit-il amèrement.

« -Mais attendez avant de proposer vos offres, car en plus de cet esclave, nous vous offrons l'occasion de posséder le « collier spécial », disponible en exclusivité dans notre salle de vente ! Votre esclave se rebelle ? Ne le jetez plus ! Apprivoisez-le grâce à notre « collier spécial » ! Cinq mille volts qui réussiront, j'en suis sûr, à le calmer. Mais voyez plutôt. »

Law se figea. Un collier spécial obéissance ? Ils étaient vraiment… Il ne put aller plus loin dans ses pensées que Disco appuya sur un bouton. Aussitôt le collier émit un grésillement et l'électrocuta. Il ne put retenir un cri de douleur et se serait effondré si les deux hommes ne le soutenaient pas, tant la douleur était forte. Il sentait ce courant passer en lui, dans chacun de ses membres, dans chacune de ses cellules, il le sentait l'électrocuter, lui faisant monter les larmes aux yeux.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Disco relâcha le bouton et la douleur disparu. Law était maintenant totalement retenu par les deux gardes et se fichait bien de l'image qu'il donnait. Avec un peu de chance, personne ne voudrait l'acheter… Malheureusement pour lui, cette petite démonstration eut l'effet inverse et les nobles ne cessaient de faire monter l'enchère. Il ne méritait définitivement pas tout ça.

« -800 millions de Berry ! » s'exclama une voix d'homme.

Le silence se fit dans la salle et personne n'osa surenchérir.

« -Adjugé vendu pour 800 millions de Berry ! » proclama Disco, rayonnant de joie.

Il aurait pu se sentir flatté de valoir si cher, mais il n'en était rien. Il se fichait combien pouvait gaspiller ce pauvre fou pour l'acheter, que ce soit cinq Berry ou huit cent millions, le fait est que son destin était scellé. Il allait être esclave ou plutôt il était esclave, et ce depuis le moment où on lui avait passé cet horrible collier. Se sentant soulever et transporté hors de la scène, Law ferma douloureusement les yeux et essaya de refouler ce trop plein de sentiments qui se mélangeaient en lui et lui donnaient la nausée. On le mit à nouveau dans une cage où il attendit que son nouveau maître daigne le réclamer, ce qui ne tarda pas. Evidemment, il était l'attraction de cette vente, après tout.

On l'emmena dans une nouvelle pièce, meublée uniquement d'une table basse et de plusieurs sièges. Un homme était assis sur l'un d'eux et attendait qu'on lui apporte son achat. On l'emmena face à lui et seul lui, l'acheteur et Disco restèrent. Law était tombé sur le pire maître qu'il soit. Un dragon céleste. En effet, il portait une étrange combinaison blanche et sa tête était entourée d'une bulle d'air afin que ces messires puissent respirer un air plus pur. Sans oublier son attitude nonchalante et son regard intelligent, brillant de mépris. A ses yeux, Law pouvait clairement voir qu'il n'était rien de plus qu'un objet.

Le noble se leva, attrapa sans douceur le menton de son esclave, tourna sa tête de gauche à droite, puis le lâcha et examina le reste de son corps. Il tâtonna son torse, puis passa ses mains sur son ventre, redessinant les courbes de son esclave à travers son pull jaune. Il s'agenouilla ensuite et passa ses mains sur ses cuisses, faisant frissoner le brun de dégout et lui arrachant un rictus. De quel droit osait-il le toucher ? Il se releva et passa dans son dos, posant ses mains sur ses fesses. A ce geste, le médecin sursauta légèrement.

« -Visage agréable à regarder, bonne condition physique… Il pourrait être distrayant. » déclara le noble d'un ton lent et plat.

Il n'avait pas l'air de regretter son achat. Law de son côté détailla aussi l'homme visuellement. De taille moyenne, la cinquantaine, rondouillet, les cheveux blonds, un air totalement indifférent collé au visage et aucune lueur de bonté dans ses yeux. Rien que la vue de son visage le dégoutait. Des petits yeux porcin sous des sourcils broussailleux, un nez écrasé, une bouche bien trop grande et enfin un double (triple ?) menton. Les résultats de siècles de consanguinité. Croisant le regard inquisiteur de Law, le noble fronça les sourcils d'un air mécontent.

« -Baisse les yeux. » ordonna-t-il.

Comme s'il allait obéir ! C'était mal le connaitre. Disco tendit alors un petit boitier que l'homme s'empressa de prendre. Law écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu l'objet. Il ressentit alors un puissant courant électrique courir en lui. Son maître ne cessa que lorsque le brun se trouva à terre. Il s'approcha de lui et écrasa sa main avec le talon de sa chaussure, le broyant dans un bruit de craquement d'os mêlé au cri de douleur que ne put s'empêcher de pousser Law.

« -Vous avez bien raison, c'est très pratique, ce collier. »

Sa voix nasillarde lui donnait envie de vomir.

« -Débout »

Law décida qu'il était plus sage d'obéir : son corps ne tiendrait pas très longtemps à ce rythme. C'est pourquoi il se leva difficilement, essayant de faire fi de la douleur et suivit bien docilement son « maître » dehors. A peine avaient-ils parcouru quelques mètres que le dragon céleste s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Law. Il réfléchit quelques instants, se demandant ce qu'il manquait. Un éclair traversa ses yeux et il lui fit signe de s'approcher. Surpris, le brun obéit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, l'homme sortit un petit poignard et le coupa de l'arcade sourcilière à la joue, traçant une longue estafilade. Law cria de douleur et porta ses mains à sa blessure.

« -Peut-être vas-tu arrêter de me regard avec irrespect, maintenant. »

D'après ce qu'il ressentait derrière ce voile de douleur, Law pouvait dire que sa blessure, assez profonde, avait touché l'œil. Il espérait ne pas avoir perdu la vue de l'œil gauche. Il essaya d'ouvrir ses paupières, sans succès. Son visage et ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, il souffrait le martyr. Au moins, à ce rythme là, il n'aurait pas à souffrir bien longtemps, il serait mort avant.

« -Avance. »

Mais Law n'avait plus assez de force pour faire ne serait-ce qu'un pas de plus. Mécontent qu'on puisse oser lui désobéir, il lança de nouveau une décharge électrique et le rua de coups de pied. Il l'attrapa soudain par le col et le reposa sur ses pieds, sans pour autant le lâcher.

« -Ne t'avise pas de toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus à mon petit-ami. »

Les deux hommes tournèrent prestement la tête vers le nouvel arrivant et l'œil encore valide de Law s'agrandit sous la surprise tandis qu'un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il était venu pour lui ! Et il avait l'air passablement énervé et prêt à faire un véritable carnage. Tout ça juste pour lui. C'est avec soulagement que Law prononça son nom du bout des lèvres.

« -Kidd… ! »

_To be continued…_

_...Le prince qui arrive sur son cheval blanc!... pardon... donc, ben aujourd'hui, pas trop besoin d'explication sur ce chapitre, je crois... c'est limpide, non? En tout cas, si vous avez quelque question que ce soit, posez là, ça fera toujours une review en plus xD Sinon, merci d'avoir lu, et à lundi prochain ^^ Avec une assez grande révélation dans le prochain chapitre ;-)_


	4. chap04 Forgiven

_Hellow! Réponse à l'unique review anonyme =D_

_Zazoute__ : Héhé, ils vont souffrir... niark ^^ Non non, tu dois me souhaiter d'encore m'améliorer, voyons! J'espère que je ne vais pas rester à ce niveau que je trouve très moyen =D Je compte bien vous offrire des fics toujours plus extraordinaires les unes que les autres ^^ xD Mais merci =D_

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 04 : __Forgiven_

Afin de retrouver Law, Kidd avait immédiatement commencé à chercher des indices. Il devait absolument le retrouver. C'est alors qu'il vit de traces de pas. Bingo. Il ramassa le chapeau et le nodachi et entreprit de suivre les traces. Manque de chance, ces dernières disparurent assez vite, se mélangeant à de nombreuses autres. Le point positif était que là où ces empreintes disparaissaient, il y avait de nouveau de la foule. Il demanda fébrilement aux passants s'ils avaient vu quoi que ce soi, allant même jusqu'à les menacer, et obtint finalement au bout de cinq bonnes minutes une piste.

Il continua ainsi sur tout le chemin, mais il avançait bien trop lentement. Il n'arriverait jamais à temps pour le sauver, et tout serait une fois de plus sa faute. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi Law ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir capturé également ? Durant leur conversation déjà, Kidd avait eu l'impression que le brun lui cachait quelque chose. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moment de lui demander…

Il continua à marcher, courant lorsqu'il le pouvait, lorsqu'il aperçu un groupe de six hommes. Le visage de l'un d'eux lui était familier… Et pour cause ! C'est le dernier visage qu'il avait vu avant de s'endormir ! Les hommes se figèrent et le regardèrent avec crainte avant de prendre la fuite. Bande de lâches. Il n'eut aucun mal à les rattraper et à leur faire cracher le morceau.

« -Où est-il ?

-On voit pas du tout de quoi vous parlez…

-Vous foutez pas de moi. Je vais le redemander gentiment une dernière fois : où est-il ? » dit-il en détachant bien chaque syllabe, le tout agrémenté d'un regard menaçant.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à lui donner ce qu'il voulait et purent repartir plus ou moins en un seul morceau. Désormais certain de la destination, Kidd couru aussi vite que possible. Mais quelque chose le troublait encore : pourquoi Law ? Les hommes lui avaient dit que c'est parce qu'ils n'avaient qu'une seule paire de menottes en granite marin, mais alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir emmené, lui ? Sa prime était plus élevée que celle de Law, ce serait donc plus logique. Bah, peu importe, il n'avait pas le temps pour ces détails.

Il s'était écoulé trois heures depuis son réveil, pourvu qu'il ne soit pas déjà trop tard… La crainte de le perdre après l'avoir finalement revu lui tiraillait l'estomac et il accéléra un peu plus.

Essoufflé, il arriva enfin en vue de la salle de vente. Toutefois ses espoirs disparurent bien vite lorsqu'il aperçu une importante foule sortir de la salle tout en discutant argent pour ces messieurs et en gloussant pour ces dames. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu, il y avait sûrement une chance pour que Law soit toujours là-bas. Il entra et se dirigea à grandes enjambées dans l'arrière boutique, éliminant tous ceux qui osaient se mettre en travers de son chemin et l'empêchaient de sauver son bien aimé. Il fouilla chaque salle, détruit la moitié du bâtiment : rien. Il fulmina intérieurement.

Il passa alors devant une porte où se trouvait marque « Disco ». Ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose. Ne réfléchissant plus longtemps, il fit voler la porte grâce à un coup de pied bien senti et déboula dans la pièce, prêt à tuer quiconque s'opposerait à lui. Il fut légèrement surpris lorsqu'il reconnu l'homme en face de lui, celui qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il assistait aux enchères, il y avait de cela deux ans. La première fois qu'il avait vu Law, quand on y pense. Il s'approcha de lui et le prit par le col, avant de le plaquer brutalement contre le mur.

« -Où est-il ?cria-t-il, la rage déformant ses traits et le faisant ressembler à un démon aux yeux du vendeur.

-Où est qui ? demanda-t-il, totalement perdu.

-Trafalgar Law ! L'homme que vous venez de vendre ! Où est-il ?

-Je-je ne sais, je vous le jure ! Je l'ai juste livré à son maître, c'est tout, je ne sais rien, je vous assure ! Pitié… »

Kidd l'attrapa par la gorge et le souleva, l'étranglant férocement.

« -T'es bien sûr de ça ?

-Je-je vous le promets… ! Pitié, au secours… »

Kidd le relâcha. Cette pauvre merde ne valait pas le coup qu'il perde son temps. Il lui envoya toutefois son poing dans sa figure, pour avoir parlé de Law comme d'un objet. Et aussi pour se défouler. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de le retrouver à présent. Non, il n'abandonnerait pas. Law l'avait attendu deux ans, il n'allait pas baisser les bras au bout de quelques heures ! En désespoir de cause, il couru dehors et scruta l'horizon.

C'est là qu'il les vit.

Deux silhouettes au loin, dont l'une semblait frapper la seconde, étendue sur le sol. Il ne pouvait voir leur visage à cette distance, mais son esprit se réjouissait déjà d'avance. Il s'élança vers eux. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres à présent. C'était lui, c'était bien Law ! Il l'avait finalement retrouvé ! Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage mais se fana bien vite lorsque le noble attrapa Law par le col et le souleva. Car il pouvait à présent voir les blessures du brun. Dans quel état était-il ! Comment avaient-ils osé le mutiler de la sorte ? Il fut soudain pris d'une rage sourde.

« -Ne t'avise pas de toucher ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus à mon petit-ami. »

Il vit la surprise se peindre sur les traits de Law, bien vite remplacé par de la joie et un immense soulagement. Kidd allait faire payer cet homme, peu importe qu'il soit un noble mondial. Même s'il devait se mettre le monde entier à dos, il sauverait Law, quoi qu'il lui en coute.

« -Petit-ami ? Sache qu'il m'appartient désormais, je l'ai acheté. Et il n'est plus à vendre. »

La fureur du roux augmenta si c'était possible. « Acheté » ? « Pas à vendre » ?

« -Je ne compte pas l'acheter. Je n'ai pas besoin d'acheter des gens pour ne pas être seul. Et je ne compte par réduire Law en esclavage. Je vais le sauver pour qu'il soit libre de faire ce qu'il souhaite !

-Et comment comptes-tu faire pour le libérer, avec son collier et ses menottes ?

-Tu vas me donner la clef. »

Law n'écoutait pas grand-chose à l'échange. Il était obnubilé par le visage de Kidd, et par ses paroles. Toutes ces choses qu'il avait affirmées avec tant de conviction, juste pour lui. Il sentit des larmes de bonheur et de soulagement lui monter aux yeux. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer, ça faisait trop… faible. Il devait rester fort.

« -Intéressant. Et tu comptes le protéger toute ta vie ?

-Je n'ai pas besoin de le protéger, il est assez fort.

-Assez fort ? » s'exclama le noble en riant. « Il a pourtant été fait prisonnier ! »

Kidd tiqua C'est vrai qu'il s'était fait avoir trop facilement. Il aurait largement pu s'échapper, même avec ses menottes en granite marin, tant qu'il n'avait pas ce collier. Il aurait dû devenir plus fort après ces deux ans, mais il n'en était rien. Un voile sombre flottait sur la vie de Law concernant ces deux dernières années. Il avait même disparu de la circulation pendant près d'un an et demi. Un voile de mystère. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvé, le roux s'adressa directement à Law, le regardant dans les yeux.

« -Que s'est-il passé, pendant ces deux années ? »

A la plus grande surprise de Kidd, le plus jeune pâlit à vue d'œil et se figea. Le noble, qui jusque là n'avait rien dit, partit dans un grand rire.

« -Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas au courant ? Tu te dis son petit-ami ? Que c'est amusant. Laisse-moi te montrer. »

Il attrapa Law par son collier, face à lui, et ce dernier comprit ce qu'il voulait faire. Non, tout sauf ça ! Il ne fallait pas que Kidd sache !

« -Non, s'il vous plait, arrêtez… » murmura-t-il, terrorisé.

A cela, son « maître » sourit avec amusement. Kidd pouvait très bien stopper l'homme, mais il voulait savoir. Il savait que cela faisait souffrir Law, mais sa curiosité était si grande qu'il ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Le noble, tenant toujours Law d'une main, plaça l'autre dans le bas de son dos et fit lentement remonter son pull jusqu'à ses omoplates. C'est ainsi qu'il fit apparaitre la marque aux yeux de tous. Tandis que le noble semblait trouver la situation des plus divertissantes, Kidd écarquilla les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche avant de faire un pas en arrière, choqué de ce qu'il voyait.

Un cercle, avec trois pointes. La marque des dragons célestes.

De son côté, Law avait fermé les yeux et baissé la tête. Il l'avait vu. Il l'avait vu alors qu'il était la seule personne à qui il ne voulait absolument pas le montrer. Tout cela remontait désormais à dix-neuf mois, soit cinq après le départ de Kidd. Plus d'un an et demi qu'il s'était fait marquer comme du bétail. Il avait affreusement honte. Cette marque, au niveau de son rein droit, comme il aimerait l'effacer ! Il était prêt à s'arracher la peau pour ça. Elle représentait toutes ses faiblesses, sa souffrance et son impuissance.

Il rouvrit les yeux et lança un regard meurtrier à son maître, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver. Ce dernier sortit alors une arme à feu et la braqua entre les yeux de Law. Néanmoins, il n'eut pas le temps de tirer qu'il se retrouvait projeté dans un arbre non loin de là, faisant s'envoler une épaisse couche de poussière. Surpris, Law tourna la tête en direction de Kidd, qui se tenait debout, la main tendue vers lui et un regard assassin. Le brun ouvrit un grand œil, étonné.

« -Je t'avais prévenu : ne touche pas à Law. » dit-il avec un air inquiétant.

Il s'avança lentement, passa devant Law sans sembler le voir et s'approcha du noble, à moitié encastré dans le tronc d'arbre, le visage en sang.

« -Toi, comment as-tu fait ça ? demanda le noble, tremblant.

-« Le corps d'un adulte est composé d'environ cinq grammes de fer, soit 0,01%. C'est peu, certes, mais suffisant pour avoir une certaine influence sur quelqu'un ». C'est ce qu'on m'a dit. Je me suis entrainé durant ces deux ans. »

Law regarda son amant, dos à lui. Il était devenu si fort, si… puissant ! Il ne pouvait espérer le battre avec sa puissance actuelle, il avait un long trajet à parcourir pour le rattraper.

« -Donne-moi la clef.

-Pour qui te prends-tu, à me donner des ordres ?

-Dernière chance. Donne-la-moi. »

Le noble se redressa et toisa Kidd avec dédain. De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler sur ce ton ?

« -N'oublie pas ta place, tu n'es rien de plus qu'un insecte, tout comme mon esclave. » dit-il en le désignant du menton.

A ces mots, une rage sourde envahit le roux qui tendit sa main vers la noble. Ce dernier ne bougea pas, à la plus grade surprise de Law. Non, ce n'était pas ça. Le plus jeune comprit alors qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger : il était immobilisé. Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa panique. Il se mit à pleurer, ne comprenant ce qu'il lui arrivait, et ses pleurs redoublèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce qui allait lui arriver. Soudain, les larmes cessèrent de couler et le regard terrifié du noble devint vide. Il était mort, incapable de bouger, son cœur et ses poumons ayant été arrêtés progressivement pas Kidd. Ce dernier relaissa tomber ses bras et le corps sans vie du noble s'effondra au sol.

Kidd tituba un instant avant de se ressaisir, de fines gouttes de sueur perlant à son front. Merde, c'était la première fois qu'il utilisait autant ses pouvoirs et cela l'épuisait. Sans plus se soucier de son état, il marcha jusqu'à la dépouille face à lui et le fouilla pour en ressortir des clefs. Il retourna voir Law, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et le regardait avec une certaine crainte. Il avait assisté à toute la scène, et il pouvait dire que les pouvoirs de Kidd étaient effrayants. Voilà ce qu'aurait pu lui arriver tout à l'heure si le roux ne l'avait pas relâché. Il ressentait une certaine pitié pour son ancien maître, il avait dû souffrir horriblement. Quoiqu'il le méritait certainement.

Law s'effondra soudainement, toute l'adrénaline ayant disparu. Il se sentait si faible, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il avait reçu bien trop de coups pour pouvoir espérer s'en tirer indemne. Tout son corps le faisait souffrir, pourtant il était heureux.

Voyant son amant s'écrouler, Kidd couru vers lui et s'agenouilla à ses côtés. Les yeux du plus jeune étaient fermés et son visage paisible. Un peu comme si… Non, tout mais pas ça ! Il le secoua par les épaules et, à son plus grand soulagement, Law ouvrit l'œil. Bien que sa vision soit floue, il sourit dès qu'il aperçut du rouge.

« -Hé, t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'enlever ces menottes et ce collier, et on va voir un médecin.

-Tu es venu… pour moi. Pour me sauver, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je te l'ai promis, après tout, répondit-il en se dépêchant de lui retirer ses entraves.

-Je suis désolé…

-Désolé pour quoi ?

-Et merci… » dit-il dans un souffle avec un sourire heureux avant de perdre connaissance.

_To be continued…_

_Voilà! Désolé s'il y a des fautes, mais là, je suis trop creuvée pour tout corriger, je le ferais peut-être après... A lundi prochain pour un chapitre encore plus déprimant ^^ (dit-elle avec un immense sourire...)_


	5. chap05 I Will Wait For You

_Hellow! Merci pour toutes vos reviews très encourageantes, ça fait super plaisir ^^_

_Zazoute : héhé, merci ^^ Le chapitre qu'on pourrait qualifier de déprimer est le prochain et c'est vrai que... j'me suis un peu laissé aller ^^" T'inquiète pas, je te comprends, il suffit de le dire une seule et unique fois, et ça suffit ^^ Et merci, c'est gentil =D_

_lawxkidd : ...j'aime ton pseudo... Ah, merci, c'est gentil =D Pas de problème, tant que tu apprécies ma fic, c'est l'essentiel ^^ Toi aussi tu écris sur eux? Fais voir fais voir *ç* S'te-plait ~w~ Et je suis sûre que t'écris très bien, voyons! Au pire, si tu n'es pas satisfaite de ton style d'écriture, entraine-toi! (message subliminal pour dire : écris sur ce couple! xD ) Non mais sérieusement, c'est vrai ce que je dis. Quand je lis mes premières fics et quand je lis celle-là, je pense sans trop me tromper que je me suis améliorée, donc bonne chance à toi! Et surtout, faut pas baisser les bras o/ Et merci pour la review =D_

_Et voilà, nouveau chapitre, sachant qu'il n'en reste plus que 2 après, alors savourez mes amis! ^^_

_Le titre (I will wait for you) vient d'une chanson de Connie Francis (chanté par elle en tout cas, mais je ne sais pas si elle l'a écrit) et que je conseil vivement! Pas spécialement pour ce chapitre (même si les paroles vont bien avec) mais en général, elle est juste magnifique. Voilà voilà =D_

_Enjoy =D_

_Chapitre 05: __I will wait for you_

Le réveil fut des plus difficiles pour Law. En effet, avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, il ressentit une violente douleur à divers parties de son corps : sa main droite, tout le côté gauche, son cou, sa joue droite, son crâne et la pire de toutes, son œil gauche. Vu les coups qu'il avait reçu, le contraire eut été surprenant. Les souvenirs eux-aussi revenaient par à-coups, apportant parfois bien plus de souffrance que les meurtrissures de son corps. Kidd l'avait sauvé, il était venu uniquement pour lui. Et il avait découvert ce qu'il voulait par-dessus tout lui cacher. Que pensait-il de lui à présent ? Il devait être dégouté, ou même avoir honte d'être sorti avec quelqu'un d'aussi faible. Pourtant, il l'avait sauvé, tout en sachant qu'il avait été esclave. Alors quoi ? Tiens, d'ailleurs, il n'était pas censé être en train de mourir ? Mourir dans ses bras, quelle belle façon de partir. Non, cela traumatiserait certainement le roux. Quoiqu'il en soit, pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ? Kidd l'avait-il finalement sauvé ? Une fois de plus ?

« -T'es réveillé, pas vrai ? »

Law sursauta imperceptiblement. Cette voix, il la reconnaitrait entre mille : Kidd. Il eut un léger sourire et ouvrit les yeux, tombant sur la seule figure qu'il souhaitait à jamais voir. Ah, ces cheveux, qu'il les aimait ! Son regard croisa alors celui de son amant et son sourire tout juste naissant fana. Il semblait particulièrement préoccupé, et ce pour une raison qu'il n'était pas difficile à deviner. Il se posait des questions sur la vie qu'il avait eue durant ces deux ans, sur les conséquences qu'avait la marque sur le brun. Kidd voulait le questionner. Toutefois, il remit ses interrogations à plus tard, il devait faire preuve de délicatesse s'il ne voulait pas l'éloigner de lui.

« -Comment te sens-tu ?

-J'ai connu mieux.

-Le médecin a dit que ton œil avait été atteint profondément, mais que s'il était bien soigné, tu pourrais retrouver une vision normale. En attendant, tu dois porter ce bandage trois mois. »

Law porta sa main droite à son œil gauche et sentit la texture caractéristique d'une bande de tissu sous ses doigts. Il regarda ensuite sa main, elle aussi pansée avec soin. D'ailleurs, il remarqua qu'il ressentait directement les draps sur sa peau. Il rougit légèrement en devinant que s'il n'était pas nu, il n'en était pas loin. Du calme, c'était certainement pour le soigner. Et puis, premièrement, Kidd ne pouvait pas le voir car son corps était caché par les draps, deuxièmement, il l'avait déjà vu nu plus d'une fois. Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas que cet homme voit son corps meurtri, couvert de cicatrices et portant la marque, celle de son asservissement.

Kidd, au contraire, voulait voir. Il voulait s'approprier la souffrance du plus jeune, et à défaut de pouvoir le faire, il souhaitait au moins la connaitre et ne pas rester dans l'ignorance.

« -Il a dit aussi que tu avais de nombreuses cicatrices. Que tu avais été maltraité, pendant une longue période. Une très longue période. Que tu avais été battu et…

-Arrête. » le coupa-t-il. « S'il-te-plait. »

Law tourna la tête sur le côté, ne se sentant pas le courage de lui faire face. Un silence pesant s'installa peu à peu, finalement brisé par le brun.

« -Tu veux que je te raconte. »

Ce n'était même pas une question.

« -Je ne peux pas te forcer. » répondit Kidd, ne niant pourtant pas.

Law poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme. Tout lui raconter… Cela impliquait de se replonger dans ces horribles souvenirs, dans ses ténèbres personnelles. Il lui devait bien ça. Il lui dirait tout, et ce sera fini à tout jamais. Il ferait face à son passé pour ne plus jamais que ce dernier ne revienne le hanter. C'est d'une voix incertaine qu'il entama son récit.

« -C'était il y a dix-neuf mois, sur l'archipel Shabondy. »

Il se garda bien de lui dire que s'il y été retourné, c'était afin de le retrouver. Cela ne servirait qu'à le faire culpabiliser.

« -Je marchais, sans mon équipage, qui était resté sur le sous-marin, lorsqu'ils me sont tombés dessus par surprise. Et tout comme aujourd'hui, on m'a vendu pour trois cent millions de Berry à un dragon céleste. Il m'a emmené chez lui. »

* * *

Sous les yeux de Law s'étendait un manoir démesurément grand, entouré d'un jardin bien garni, le tout entouré d'une haute clôture de sécurité. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il vivre dans un endroit aussi immense ? Lui-même se contentait de son sous-marin, c'était largement suffisant.

Une chaîne reliait ses menottes en granite marin à son collier d'esclave et émit un cliquetis lorsque son maître tira dessus pour le faire avancer. Il avança plus ou moins rapidement, ne supportant l'idée de devoir obéir, bien que l'instinct de survie prédomine.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le domaine et marchèrent de longues minutes avant d'arriver devant la porte d'entrée. A peine cette dernière franchie, le noble bifurqua vers la gauche et s'engagea dans un couloir débouchant sur une nouvelle porte. Accompagné de ses gardes du corps, l'homme ouvrit la porte et entraîna Law dans un grand escalier qui semblait descendre jusqu'au centre de la terre. Ou en enfer. Le brun n'eut pas le temps de détailler la pièce plongée dans la pénombre que son maître prit la parole.

« -Attachez-le. »

L'attacher ? Ses chaînes aux poignets et aux chevilles ne leur suffisaient pas ? Les deux gardes l'attrapèrent chacun par un bras et le plaça face au mur avant de détacher l'une de ses mains pour immédiatement la rattacher à une chaîne encastrée dans le mur. Il en fut de même pour son autre main et Law commençait à s'inquiéter. Que comptaient-ils faire de lui ? De plus, les chaînes étaient trop hautes, il se retrouvait quasiment attaché à bout de bras, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Face au mur, il ne pouvait rien voir mais entendit le crépitement des flammes, puis le choc entre deux métaux. Il essaya vainement de tourner la tête, l'anxiété s'emparant lentement de sa raison. Il entendit ensuite des pas se rapprocher juste derrière lui pour finalement s'arrêter. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Son haut fut soudain arraché avec une rare violence et les mains froides du noble se posant sur ses reins le firent tressaillir. Que lui voulait-il, bon sang ?

« -Je vais m'en charger personnellement. J'aimerais entendre la voix de ma nouvelle acquisition se briser. Il est bien rare après tout d'avoir une marchandise de si bonne qualité. »

Le sang de l'esclave se glaça d'effroi. Quelles atrocités comptait-il lui faire subir, encore ? C'est alors qu'il ressentit une atroce brûlure dans le bas du dos, du côté droit. La douleur était insoutenable, si bien qu'il ne put s'empêcher de hurler de douleur, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Il se débâtit, essayant de se libérer de ses chaînes, mais rien n'y faisait. Il sentit les larmes affluer à ses yeux et s'empressa de les fermer afin qu'elles ne s'en échappent. Quelques gouttes salées parvinrent pourtant à franchir la barrière de ses paupières et coulèrent le long de ses joues avant de finalement retomber sans un bruit au sol.

Il comprit alors qu'il venait d'être marqué à jamais du sceau des dragons célestes.

Le métal brulant se retira, n'emportant pas la douleur avec elle. Son sang battant à ses tempes ne lui permit pas d'entendre les exclamations de joie de son tortionnaire. Un épais voile de souffrance semblait le recouvrir, obstruant à la fois sa vison, son ouïe, mais malheureusement pas son touché. La respiration haletante et la gorge irrité d'avoir tant crié, il réussit pourtant à retrouver partiellement ses esprits.

« -Laissons-le là quelques jours, qu'il puisse s'habituer. » dit le noble ironiquement.

Puis, sans rien ajouter, ils sortirent, le laissant seul dans le noir complet, agonisant et tremblant.

Au bout de combien de temps vinrent-ils le chercher ? Des heures ? Des jours ? Une poignée de secondes ? Law ne pouvait le dire : enfermé seul dans le noir complet, sa notion du temps avait disparu. Lorsqu'ils le retrouvèrent, ils ne purent que constater son déplorable état : un liquide chaud et poisseux coulait le long de ses bras à force d'avoir tiré sur ses chaînes, ses poignets n'étaient plus qu'un amas de chair mis à vif, sa marque au niveau des reins était bien visible et lui-même se sentait si faible. Il n'avait rien bu ni mangé depuis ce qui devait faire des jours, la lumière crue de l'extérieur lui brûlait la rétine, ses bras lui tiraient atrocement et son esprit était flou. Il désirait si ardemment sortir de cette pièce, il était prêt à tout pour cela !

Deux gardes le détachèrent et lui remirent ses menottes avant de le porter à travers de nombreux couloirs et escaliers de la maison, le brun ne pouvant que difficilement tenir debout. Sur ordre de leur maître, ils le déposèrent sans douceur sur le lit d'une chambre qui semblait être celle du noble et s'en allèrent. Law s'autorisa un léger repos, fermant ses yeux quelques secondes et essayant de toutes ses forces de visualiser le si beau visage de Kidd. Il y parvint avec un certain succès, n'oubliant que peu de détails, et un fin sourire apparut sur son visage fatigué. Ce dernier s'évanoui bien vite lorsqu'un poids se fit sentir sur le bord du lit et le força à rouvrir les yeux. Il tomba face à face avec le visage répugnant du noble qui le regardait avec une étrange lueur dansant au fond de ses prunelles marron. Il se pencha et, à la plus grande surprise de Law qui écarquilla les yeux, écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Au bout de quelques longues secondes, le noble se redressa et le toisa d'un œil critique.

« -Tu dois avoir soif. » finit-il par dire en se levant.

Il attrapa rapidement une bouteille d'eau posée non-loin et revint à la hauteur de Law. Il le regarda un instant, sous l'air médusé de ce dernier, et sembla prendre une importante décision. Il finit par sortir de la chambre, sans un mot. Non mais à quoi jouait-il ? Law n'avait aucune envie d'être le jouet sexuel de cet immonde personnage ! Il tenta de se lever afin de s'échapper mais, trop faible, il ne réussit qu'à s'étaler lamentablement sur le sol. Non, non ! Il devait s'enfuir à tout prix ! S'il restait là, qui sait ce qu'il adviendrait de lui.

Mais déjà son tortionnaire revint avec deux paires de menottes dans les mains. Il haussa un sourcil surpris de voir son acquisition dans une telle posture et l'attrapa en silence et sans ménagement par le bras pour le remettre convenablement sur le lit prévu à cet effet. Law grimaça de douleur et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, ses menottes furent retirées pour être remplacées par une paire de menottes chacune. L'homme attacha sans difficulté la première au lit, empêchant ainsi le brun à faire quoi que ce soit. Ce dernier reprit ses esprits. Trop tard pour s'échapper, mais il ne le laisserait pas faire. Alors que le noble allait attacher sa deuxième main, Law se dégagea de son emprise et essaya vainement de le frapper pour l'assommer. Malheureusement pour lui, l'homme, qui n'avait que peu apprécié cette rébellion, le frappa au visage. Il le frappa, encore et encore, et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin le brun arrête de bouger.

« -Oh ? Tu n'es pas mort au moins, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour toute réponse, un grognement sourd traversa les lèvres contusionnées de l'esclave.

« -Moi qui étais venu t'amener de l'eau, tu devrais me remercier ! Bois. »

Sans rien ajouter, le noble se saisit de la bouteille d'une main, s'empara du menton de Law de l'autre, et enfonça avec violence la bouteille dans la gorge brun. Le plus jeune ouvrit de grands yeux choqués. Il sentait le plastique frotter l'intérieur de sa bouche et le liquide couler sans vouloir s'arrêter. Il ne pouvait l'en empêcher et ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa respiration, s'étouffant rapidement.

C'est lorsqu'il pensait que tout était fini que le noble la retira. Law toussa de longues minutes, crachant un peu d'eau et essayant de respirer normalement en essayant d'oublier la brûlure de sa gorge. S'impatientant, le noble se pencha à nouveau vers lui et lécha lentement le léger filet d'eau qui avait coulé le long des lèvres de son nouveau jouet. Ce faisant, il commença à caresser toridement son torse, le griffant de temps à autre. Mais il lui fallait plus.

Lassé de ce torse pourtant parfait, ses mains s'attelaient désormais à la lourde tâche qu'était de déboutonner le pantalon de son esclave et de le retirer complètement. Il passa ses mains froides sur la peau chaude du brun, à chaque parcelle découverte. Sentant les caresses de plus en plus insistantes de son maître, Law se débatit comme il pu, battant des jambes, tirant sur ses chaînes jusqu'à arracher les dernières parcelles de peau à ses poignets et faisant couler son sang sur les draps immaculés, mais il fut bien vite calmé par le noble qui lui mordit brutalement la cuissse, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Il s'amusa ensuite à lécher sa plaie, qui lui piquait atrocement, avant de lui-même enlever son pantalon et son caleçon. Il enleva égelement le dernier habit de sa victime et à la vue de son corps nu, son membre se tendit rapidement.

Essayant de garder son sang froid et de ne pas céder à la panique, Law fixa ses yeux au plafond et s'immobilisa. Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui était en train de lui arriver, de chasser sa conscience pour sombrer dans un état léthargique, mais son esprit au contraire semblait être plus concentré que jamais sur l'instant présent. Plus il essayait, et plus les moindres détails lui apparaissaient nettement. Soudain le noble écarta avidement ses cuisses tandis que Law eut un hoquet de surprise.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il le pénétra, lui causant une importante douleur. Law serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux. Il ne devait pas crier, il ne devait pas pleurer. Puis le noble attrapa le membre de son esclave et commença un mouvement de va et vient, en rythme avec ceux de son bassin. Il accélera, accéléra, pour finalement jouir et se répendre dans son jouet. Ce dernier suivit de peu et se répendit dans la main de son tortinnaire qui amena cette même main à sa bouche pour y avaler le liquide blanchâtre. Il se retira ensuite de Law et s'affala à es côtés.

Le brun, honteux et meurtri, se mordit la lèvre inférieur et sentit son sang couler dans sa bouche mais il s'en fichait. Il préférait même sentir ce goût, cela lui purifiait la bouche. De toute façon, il n'était plus à cela près. Il avait envie de pleurer, de crier sa peine et sa douleur, mais à quoi bon ? Cela ne servirait à rien d'autre que faire plaisir à son maître. Tout cela avait été si différent d'avec Kidd. Là, il n'était question que d'assouvir un désir, sans le moindre sentiment ni le moindre partage. Ce n'était que pour _son_ plaisir, à _lui_ et _lui seul_. Il voulait partir, tout de suite, très loin, et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cet endroit. Il aurait encore préféré rester attaché dans cette sombre cave.

Le noble finit par le détacher pour lui remettre ses menottes habituelles et rhabilla un tant soit peu son esclave, sous pretexte que lui seul avait le droit de le voir ainsi, et qu'il lui appartenait pleinement. Puis il appela ses hommes qui le balancèrent dans une pièce faite de pierre, sans meubles, ni lit, seulement éclairé par une minuscule fenêtre entouré de barreaux. Une cage.

« -C'est ici que tu vas habiter pour le restant de tes jours. Estime-toi chanceux d'avoir une chambre aussi grande. Il y a des avantages à être le favoris de sa majesté, tu devrais le remercier. » lui annonça-t-il avant de fermer la porte à clef.

Le remercier ? De quoi au juste ? Etaient-ils donc tous devenus fous ? Qui voudrait subir ce traitement ? Exténué et brisé, Law se recroquevilla contre lui-même et essaya d'oublier. Il voulu penser à Kidd, à ce si bel homme qu'il aimait tant, mais son image lui parut moins nette : il ne se souvenait plus que grossièrement de ses traits. Peut-être irait-il l'aider peut-être viendrait-il le sauver ? Après tout, le roux l'aimait, non ? Il était donc tout naturel qu''il vienne à sa rescousse. Non ? C'est sur ces pensées qu'il réussit à s'endormir.

Après cela, Les jours se succèdèrent un à un. On venait lui apporter une boulette de riz et un verre d'eau par jour, et les seuls moment où il sortait de sa cage étaient pour satisfaire les désirs de son maître, et parfois pour être montré lors d'un luxueux diner. Il était apparemment le chef d'œuvre du noble, son trésor jalousement gardé. Et il endurait en silence, espérant que Kidd viendrait le sauver. Ce genre de pensée ne lui ressemblait pas, mais il était son seul espoir. Il viendrait. C'était sûr qu'il viendrait pour lui. Pourtant, les jours passèrent, puis les mois, et ses espoirs se flétrirent peu à peu. Il commenaçait à penser, à réaliser plutôt, qu'il ne viendrait pas, que personne ne viendrait le sauver. Kidd l'avait oublié. Il était seul.

Au fur et à mesure que les jours passèrent, son image se fit floue, jusqu'à totalement disparaitre. Tout ce qui subsistait de lui était une flamboyante couleur rouge, couleur de l'espoir. Mais désormais cet espoir n'avait plus de visage.

_To be continued…_

_Alors? Oui, je sais, j'ai encore torturé ce perso mais... je peux pas m'en empêcher ^^" Et sans commentaire sur le "lemon", c'était juste pour montrer à quel point c'était dénué de sentiments, que c'était brutal et... et voilà... Mais pas d'inquiétude! Pour le dernier chapitre de la suite de cette fic, je vais faire un vrai lemon, tout mignon, tout dégoulinant... bref, à lundi prochain!_

_P.S: Fable 3 est un jeu de pervers... Vous savez ce que cet horrible nain de jardin (vraiment, un vrai nain de jardin, qui parle et qui est maléfique...) a osé me dire? "Une héroïne en quête de sensation forte hein? Et si vous veniez vous assoir sur mon gros chapeau pointu?"... Entendre ça dans un jeu vidéo, j'étais juste choquée. Il falait que je le dise, désolé._

_A lundi prochain! ^^_


	6. chap06 Freedom

_Hellow tout le monde! Comment ça va bien? réponses reviews!_

_Zazoute : Non, il a même la poisse... Mais ça va s'arranger! Plus ou moins... ^^" Sachant qu'il y aura une suite à cette fic, puis une suite et encore une suite, il va leur arriver pas mal de trucs à eux-deux, les pauvres... Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai même fait quelques recherches sur les méthodes de torture pour les prochaines fics =D Cool, non? Bref... Merci pour la review =D_

_lawxkidd__ : ...T'inquiète, niveau torture de persos, je vais faire pire dans les fics suivantes u_u Je pense que tu peux t'inquiéter, finalement... Mes fics sur One Piece se finissent toujours bien! dans leur style, quoi... bref... Oui, t'as deviné! J'ai fait exprès de publier les chapitres de mes fics le lundi, après la reprise des cours/du boulot, comme ça, ça rend les gens un peu plus heureux d'être ce jour =D Non mais c'est vrai en plus, faut pas croire, je pense à tout ! C'est tout calculé. Bref, merci pour la review ^^_

_Avant que j'oublie, j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Skyfall de Adèle et Kaito ga Uninstall de Kaito (Vocaloid). Un peu déprimant, mais ces deux chanson m'inspirent pour les chapitres de ce genre..._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 06 : __Freedom_

Kidd écoutait le récit de son amant d'un silence religieux. Malgré sa curiosité, il ne l'interrompit pas une seule fois. De son côté, Law avait toujours la tête tournée, les paupières closes, plongé dans ses souvenirs. Evidemment, il avait omis de lui dire à quel point il avait pensé à lui durant tout ce temps. Il lui raconta brièvement cette année et demi de détention et arriva enfin au jour béni de son évasion. Il y avait un mois de cela, ce qui aurait dû être une journée tout ce qu'il y avait de plus banal…

* * *

Une fois de plus, et malgré sa fatigue, Law fut réveillé par les premières lueurs du jour. Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus ces journées qui passaient inlassablement de la même manière. Il avait l'impression d'avoir passé sa vie enfermé et asservi. Pourtant, il ne pouvait oublier ce qu'était la liberté, et ainsi se rendait d'autant plus compte de tout ce qu'il avait perdu, et de tout ce qui lui manquait. Chaque jour il se réveillait en espérant que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve, et comme chaque jour, son regard se posa sur les barreaux de sa fenêtre, son corps lui rappelait ce qu'il avait enduré, son collier lui rappelait sa condition.

Pourtant, contrairement à d'habitude, la porte de sa cellule ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur le noble, qui paraissait passablement énervé et lui empoigna brutalement le bras, l'entrainant à sa suite. Sa journée n'allait pas être de tout repos si le noble comptait passer ses nerfs sur lui. Il y a peu de temps encore, il en aurait tremblé d'effroi, mais à présent, tout était différent. Il ne ressentait plus de crainte, plus de douleur, tout juste un léger dégout de temps à autre. C'était le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé son subconscient pour ne pas sombrer. Son regard autrefois si vif était désormais terne et vide. Il s'était d'ailleurs de nombreuses fois fait battre à cause de ce regard, mais il s'en fichait. Si ce n'avait pas été pour cela, c'aurait été pour une autre raison. Il endurait sans un mot son destin. La seule petite chose qui arrivait encore à le chagriner était de ne pas se souvenir du visage de Kidd. Il avait pourtant essayé de toutes ses forces de ne pas oublier, mais tout ce qu'il lui restait était un visage flou et des cheveux rouges. Un rouge qui le fascinait tant autrefois, et aujourd'hui lui redonnait courage lorsque tout espoir semblait perdu.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par le noble qui le lança à moitié sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui. Pas de préliminaires aujourd'hui non-plus. Enfin, il était habitué. Sans attendre, son maître lui retira l'ensemble de ses habits ainsi que les siens et se mit à la caresser, le lécher, le mordre, ou encore le griffer sur tout le corps, sous le regard indifférent de Law. Evidemment que son corps lui faisait horriblement mal, mais il avait eu un an et demi pour s'habituer à la douleur, tant et si bien que son visage n'exprimait plus rien.

Le noble tendit alors son bras vers la table de chevet et y attrapa un fin poignard, parfaitement aiguisé, le manche orné de somptueuses gravures. Il y avait des jours où le noble était particulièrement énervé, et ces jours là, il lui prenait l'envie de mutiler son esclave à l'aide de ce fin poignard. Aujourd'hui, il devait vraiment être dans une colère noire à en juger par le nombre de coupures et la rage avec laquelle il le blessait. Il était apparemment excité par ce précieux liquide rouge qui s'échappait des blessures de Law. Répugnant.

Alors qu'il endurait comme à son habitude cette torture, sans rien dire ni exprimer, son regard fut attiré par un reflet. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise. Ayant glissé de la poche du pantalon du noble, les clefs de son collier et de ses menottes gisaient près de lui, sur le lit. Habituellement, son maître prenait bien soin de les mettre hors de porté. C'était sa chance, il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte. Une étincelle embrasa son regard. Il allait vivre à nouveau libre. Il prit pourtant soin de cacher son espoir, son tortionnaire ne devait rien remarquer.

Alors que ce dernier le pénétrait, il fit mine de s'agripper aux draps sous lui, sa main se refermant en réalité sur l'objet de sa convoitise. Il les garda le plus discrètement possible, craignant que sa chance ne s'en aille, mais le noble se rhabilla et sortit, le laissant s'habiller seul dans la chambre. Il pouvait se détacher maintenant, avant que son serviteur n'entre pour le reconduite dans sa cellule ! Non, il était moins risqué d'attendre la nuit, où le nombre de gardes était restreint. Une fois ses menottes enlevées, il pourrait user de ses pouvoirs pour libérer les autres esclaves et ainsi créer la panique générale. Oui, il pourrait alors s'échapper plus facilement. Mais pour l'heure, il devait faire comme si de rien n'était. Il refusait de se faire arracher ce nouvel espoir. Son esprit se tourna alors vers son amant.

« J'ignore pourquoi tu es parti, et j'ignore pourquoi tu n'as pas cherché à me sauver… mais je refuse de croire que tu as cessé de m'aimer. J'espère que tu avais une bonne raison. Quoique, peu importe la raison, elle ne sera sûrement pas valable à mes yeux. Quoi qu'il en soit, dès que je serais sorti d'ici, je te chercherais, et je te trouverais. Et tu auras intérêt à répondre à mes questions. J'arrive, alors attends-moi, Kidd. »

Le reste de la journée passa avec une lenteur accablante aux yeux de Law. Maintenant qu'il avait repris espoir, comment pouvait-il attendre ? S'ajoutait à cela la peur : celle d'être de nouveau abusé, celle de se faire prendre. Pourtant, comme toute journée, celle-ci arriva bientôt à son terme. Mais il serait trop facile que Law attende, se libère, et sorte de cet enfer, c'est pourquoi le destin en décida autrement. Aux dernières lueurs du jour, des pas furieux s'approchèrent de sa cellule et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas tandis que le maître des lieux s'avançait vers son acquisition.

« -Où est-elle ? » demanda le dragon céleste avec un calme tout relatif.

Comme à son habitude, l'esclave ne dit mot et son maître ordonna qu'on fouille la cellule. Law planta ses prunelles sombres dans celles de son vis-à-vis et le fixa sans sourciller. Constatant qu'il n'y avait rien de caché dans la pièce, le propriétaire poussa le brun qui tomba sur le dos et le fouilla. Toujours rien. Furieux, il décida d'employer la manière forte.

« -Où est-elle ? Où est la clef ? » demanda-t-il en appuyant son doigt sur une récente blessure de Law.

Ce dernier serra la mâchoire, se refusant le moindre son pouvant trahir sa souffrance. Ce ne fut que lorsque la plaie s'ouvrit et que le noble y enfonça son doigt, déchirant la chaire et faisant gicler le sang, qu'il émit une plainte étouffée. Même habitué, la douleur était trop intense.

Vite, il se concentra sur la seule chose qui l'aidait à survivre : une vague silhouette et du rouge. Le même rouge que celui qui coulait dans son corps, et maintenant en dehors, tâchant le sol de sa couleur préféré.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa qu'il ne s'accrochait qu'à des chimères, que ce rouge, qu'il aimait tant, il le haïssait. Comment continuer alors que tout ce qui nous reste n'est qu'amertume, haine et désespoir ? Pourquoi ? On l'avait abandonné. Plus rien ne le retenait ici. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il pensa au monde de dehors, ses larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues meurtries ? Il était seul avec son bourreau, sa peine. Il voulait vivre. Il voulait mourir, mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Maintenant que la liberté lui tendait les bras, allait-il la refuser ? Il ne savait même plus comment vivre libre ! Il avait été mis en pièce tellement de fois, et ne pouvait se reconstruire seul, mais personne ne le ferait pour lui. Malgré tout, il devait tenir. Il prendrait au moins sa revanche sur l'homme qui l'avait tué.

Son maître se releva soudain, coupant court à ses pensées.

« -Je sais que c'est toi. » dit-il avant de sortir.

Il resta de longues minutes allongé, pleurant silencieusement. Il passa une main tremblante devant ses yeux et essuya les dernières traces de sa faiblesse. Il aura tout le temps de se lamenter une fois dehors.

En grimaçant de douleur, Law se leva et recracha la clef. Une chance que son propriétaire n'ait pas cherché à cet endroit… Il la contempla comme s'il s'agissait de la plus belle chose au monde, son billet de sortie. Puis, avec d'infinies précautions, il l'introduisit dans la serrure de ses menottes et se détacha, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas les laisser tomber. Il lui fallait être le plus discret possible. Il les posa donc délicatement dans un coin de sa cellule et observa ses mains. Cela faisait un an et demi qu'il portait ses entraves qui l'empêchaient d'utiliser ses pouvoirs à sa guise. Quel bonheur que d'enfin pouvoir être complet ! Sa joie était telle qu'il s'autorisa un fin sourire. Il ne devait toutefois pas se réjouir trop vite. Depuis tout ce temps sans s'exercer, il avait sûrement perdu la main. Il essaya de simplement créer une sphère, mais le résultat fut plutôt décevant. Il devrait s'entraîner, une fois libre. Bien, il était fin prêt.

Law ramassa ses chaînes et, grâce à sa clef commune aux menottes et à la serrure de la porte, ouvrit doucement cette dernière. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil au dehors. Sans surprise, il y trouvât un garde, certainement envoyé là en raison des soupçons du dragon céleste. Un seul garde pour s'occuper de lui ? Cette erreur lui sera fatale. Par chance, l'homme se trouvait à quelques pas de la porte, dos à lui. Law finit de l'ouvrir et se faufila discrètement jusqu'à lui. Seuls quelques centimètres les séparaient, maintenant. Soudain, l'ancien prisonnier leva sa chaîne et la passa autour du coup du pauvre homme qui ne comprit pas ce qui était en train de lui arriver, et il tira, il tira de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce que l'homme cesse de se débattre.

Law desserra alors la chaîne et allongea le cadavre encore chaud sur le sol, sans émettre le moindre son. Il le fouilla et récupéra un trousseau de clef ainsi qu'une épée. Pour un moment aussi important de son histoire, il n'était pourtant pas si nerveux. Tant mieux, cela l'aiderait à avoir les idées claires. Bien, maintenant, son évasion pouvait véritablement commencer. Il marcha jusqu'à la première cellule qu'il trouva et utilisa les clefs dérobées afin d'ouvrir la porte et d'ôter les chaînes de l'esclave.

« -Tu es libre à présent. »

L'esclave le remercia mille fois en pleurant et s'enfuit. Il fit de même avec toutes les cellules qu'il croisait et ce fut bientôt une cinquantaine d'esclaves qui tentaient de s'échapper. Les gardes, bien trop surpris, furent vite débordés par le nombre et furent éliminés. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à courir une vingtaine de mètres et il serait libre. Mais il avait encore une affaire à régler.

Law déambula longuement avant de finalement trouver la pièce qu'il cherchait. Apercevant la porte, sa gorge se serra et son corps fut pris de tremblements incontrôlables. Il se maîtrisa et entra dans la chambre. Là, dans la pénombre, à la faible lueur d'une simple petite lampe de chevet, se tenait sa proie, son bourreau. Law posa une main sur la garde de l'épée et avança lentement.

Un pas. Depuis combien de temps rêvait-il de le faire ?

Deux pas. Combien de prières silencieuses adressées à un Dieu auquel il ne croyait même pas, juste pour pouvoir vivre ce moment ?

Trois pas. Il sortit avec une lenteur calculé la lame de son fourreau. Un an, six mois et sept jours.

Quatre pas. Soit soixante-dix-neuf semaines.

Cinq pas. treize mille deux cent soixante-douze heures.

Six pas. Sept cent quatre-vingt-seize mille trois cent vingt minutes.

Sept pas. Quarante-sept millions sept cent soixante-dix-neuf mille deux cents secondes.

Huit pas. « Il y avait longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus ces journées qui passaient inlassablement de la même manière » ? Conneries. Il savait très exactement combien de secondes s'étaient écoulées. Quarante-sept millions sept cent soixante-dix-neuf mille deux cent une.

Neuf pas. Il s'arrêta.

Calme comme jamais, il regardait avec froideur la pitoyable forme recroquevillée contre le mur, tremblant et sanglotant à quelques pas de lui. Il leva son épée. Le noble poussa un petit cri teinté de surprise et de terreur. Law abaissa sa lame et trancha la gorge de son maître. Une gerbe de sang gicla jusqu'à son visage, toujours neutre, tandis que le corps de l'autre fut pris de spasmes et s'affala lourdement au sol, les yeux révulsés et le corps baignant dans une flaque rouge qui ne cessait de s'étendre.

Des humains, il en avait tué, et plus d'une fois. Pourtant jamais cela ne lui avait procuré un tel plaisir et une telle satisfaction. Il sentait le sang de son ancien maître couler sur son visage, doucement, caressant sa joue, glissant le long de la mâchoire, tombant avec légèreté dans le vide et se posant avec un bruit presque inaudible sur le sol, se mélangeant aux nombreuses autres.

Il sourit.

Le sentiment du travail bien fait.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il éclata de rire et se laissa tomber à genou. Il regarda avec curiosité le cadavre à côté de lui. Il le dégoutait il se dégoutait.

Une sensation grisante.

Il était devenu fou. Après tout, sombrer dans la folie était plus facile.

Law écarquilla les yeux. Il lui restait encore une chose à comprendre. Comment avait-il pu oublier ? C'est tout ce sang qui le lui rappela. Qui lui rappela qu'il devait rechercher Kidd, et lui demander des explications.

Kidd… Il l'avait aimé, n'est-ce pas ? Il y a déjà bien longtemps. Dire qu'aujourd'hui, ce nom était intimement lié au sang, pour Law… Amusant de constater avec quelle facilité les sentiments pouvaient changer.

Il devait sortir d'ici, et aller le retrouver. Maintenant. Sinon, il serait trop tard.

Avec toute la force qu'il lui restait, il réussit à se remettre sur ses pieds et, après un dernier regard au corps, il partit.

Et à partir de là, tout était flou. Il se souvenait juste avoir couru, encore et encore, jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement. Puis, pendant quelques jours, il avait volé des habits, de la nourriture, de l'argent, était monté clandestinement sur divers bateaux, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ses nuits étaient agitées et courtes. Encore quelques jours, et une rumeur prétendant que son équipage était dans les parages commença à circuler. Lorsqu'il les retrouva, il était brisé : exténué, affamé, brisé. Mais ils s'étaient tous occupés de lui, et étaient un à un venu pleurer sur son lit de malade leur joie de le voir en vie et leur inquiétude durant cette année et demi. Ils avaient pleuré pour lui. Il en était touché, alors que lui-même n'avait que rarement pensé à eux. Il avait gâché son temps à penser à Kidd.

Kidd… il voulait le voir, il en avait besoin c'était devenu son obsession. Ne sachant où chercher, il décida d'aller à l'endroit de leur première rencontre.

A cette date, sont passés sept cent trente jours depuis le départ de Kidd, cinq cent onze depuis sa propre capture, trente depuis son évasion. En un jour avant leurs retrouvailles.

_To be continued…_

_Alors? Oui, j'aime torturer les persos... fufufu... et si certains s'y connaissent en écriture de nombres en lettres, ce serait sympa de me dire si j'ai mis les traits d'union aux bons endroits, ou s'il en manque, je suis nulle pour ça... Désolé... Et si quelqu'un se pose la question pour les calculs, sachez que j'ai pris comme base 1 an + 6 mois, de janvier à juin (parce que si on prend d'autres mois, ça fait pas les mêmes résultats, logique...) Mais si vous avez la curiosité de refaire les calculs, allez-y, c'est marrant =D Oui, j'ai tout fait moi-même ^^ Ca donne 1an 7 mois et 7 jours, soit 79 semaines, =553 jours, =13 272 heures, =796 320 minutes, et enfin =47 779 200 secondes. Mais je m'étais trompée d'un mois, donc je viens de refaire les calculs à 23h07, donc si vous voyez une faute, faites vous plaisir =D Je vais moi-même refaire les calculs, mais demain =_="_

_P.S : pour ceux qui ont vu le dernier épisode de One Piece sorti hier : ouais! nyahaha, on le voit! fufufu, contente, arg...Bref..._

_A dimanche prochain =D_


	7. chap07 C'est ma faute

_Hellow! Haha, surprise! Je poste ce chapitre le dimanche! En fait je l'avais dit la semaine dernière je crois, mais on s'en fout... Donc, aucune review anonyme, que des membres de ffnet ^^ Et c'est reparti pour les remerciements habituels : pour tous ceux qui suivent même s'ils ne se sont pas manifestés, pour ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic favoris ou en alerte, et surtout à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews à savoir par ordre alphabétique : abime, Florette, Kyona-sama, lawxkidd (j'aime ton pseudo, une fois de plus), Leila-Fanfic, Mahimiti, Neko-chan L (Nekoooo~), Revan-Hikin, ShaunyBlackSheep, Shina-ariz, Sodaina.D Akira et Zazoute. Merci, j'espère n'avoir oublié personne et ne pas m'être planté dans les pseudos ^^ Voilà voilà, donc ce chapitre est très très court... Mais la suite arrive bientôt! Pour en savoir plus, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre._

_Enjoy!_

_Chapitre 07 : __C'est ma faute_

Law ouvrit son seul œil valide et revint au présent. Tout était dit, bien qu'il ait omis certains détails concernant ses pensées. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kidd. Ce dernier regardait fixement le sol, les mains serrées, et paraissait aussi abattu que s'il avait lui-même vécu tout cela. Ce n'est pas ce qui allait aider Law mais il lui en était reconnaissant et lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant lorsque le roux releva la tête. Pourtant lorsqu'il vit ce sourire, il eut l'air encore plus déprimé, si c'était possible.

« -Kidd, tu…

-C'est ma faute. » le coupa-t-il. « J'ai tout fait foirer. C'est arrivé à cause de moi, alors que je voulais justement te protéger.

-Me protéger ? demanda le brun, surpris.

-Je me disais que deux supernovae sur un même navire, on serait une cible pour la Marine. Donc je suis parti. J'ai été trop bête… ! se lamenta-t-il en passant une main sur son visage.

-Et pas qu'un peu. »

Cette réponse arracha un léger rire à Kidd.

« -Finalement, t'as pas tant changé que ça.

-Je suppose, fit Law en haussant les épaules. »

Un silence pesant s'installa et le brun devina que son vis-à-vis hésitait à poser une question.

« -Tu…

-Oui ?

-Non rien, oublie. »

Law poussa un soupire agacé. Bon, il commençait vraiment à l'énerver, là. Ce n'était pas le genre du roux d'être prévenant ou timide.

« -Tu vas la poser ta question ? Ou je dois la deviner ? Je ne t'ai pas raconté tout cela pour que tu aies pitié de moi. » s'énerva-t-il.

Quelque peu déstabilisé, Kidd ne savait pas vraiment s'il devait être heureux que son amant agisse comme avant ou s'il devait s'énerver. Bah, il n'avait qu'à faire les deux, après-tout.

« Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que comme tout est de ma faute, j'hésite un peu, c'est vrai, à poser quelques questions ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit que je te tenais pour responsable.

-Alors c'est pas ma faute ?

-Je n'ai pas non-plus dit cela. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

Que ces petites disputes leur avait manqué ! Même si Kidd semblait sur le point de s'arracher les cheveux… Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas moqué de lui ainsi.

« -Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ? demanda le roux.

-Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu connais déjà la réponse.

-Je suppose que ça veut dire oui… Donc est-ce que je peux… voir ? »

Law se figea. Pas la peine de préciser, il savait ce qu'il voulait dire. Et il n'en avait aucune envie, mais il lui devait bien ça. Sans un mot, il s'assit avec difficulté et repoussa ses couvertures, offrant tout son corps à la vue de son amant. Il ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'un caleçon noir. Il était affreusement gêné et honteux. Sans faire de geste brusque, Kidd s'assit à côté de lui et leva la main. A ce geste, le corps du brun se raidit et fut pris de tremblement incontrôlables tandis qu'il baissait son visage afin de le cacher du regard du roux. Ce dernier eut un pincement au cœur. Voilà le résultat : il avait peur de lui. Enfin, c'était normal après tout. Puis, délicatement, il posa ses doigts sur une des nombreuses cicatrices constellant le corps de son amant et sentit sa peau frissonner à ce contact. Il fit glisser ses doigts, retraçant la ligne que formait sa plaie, puis fit de même avec de nombreuses autres jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Law se détende petit à petit.

« -Je ne te ferais pas de mal, rassura Kidd en posant sont front contre l'épaule nue de Law.

-Je sais. »

Son regard fut attiré par une cicatrice plus grande que les autres. Avec hésitation, il avança sa main dans sa direction, à l'intérieur de la cuisse, juste au dessus du genou et en redessina les contours. On aurait dit une morsure.

« -Mon premier jour expliqua Law avec un sourire triste.

-Ca a dû faire mal. »

Il ne répondit pas. Il n'y avait rien à répondre. Il le laissa continuer, c'était agréable. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait dans l'idée de poser sa main sur sa marque. Il recula et attrapa sa main avant qu'elle ne le touche.

« -Non, pas là… dit-il faiblement en essayant de le regarder avec sévérité.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Parce que c'est… »

C'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? Il avait beau y réfléchir, Law ne trouvait pas de réponse. Il n'y avait pas de raison logique, il ne voulait tout simplement pas. Voyant son trouble, Kidd souleva la main de Law toujours dans la sienne, et l'amena à ses lèvres, y déposant un rapide baisé. Il était si attentionné avec lui que Law fut pris de remord. Il ne méritait pas tant de tendresse.

« -Je t'ai détesté. Pendant des mois et des mois, je t'ai haïe. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi gentil. »

Sous les yeux étonnés de Law, le visage de Kidd se fendit d'un large sourire.

« -Tu as utilisé le passé. Donc c'est plus le cas, pourquoi tu t'inquiètes ? Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que je suis, pour toi ? »

Il devait l'entendre, et peut—être que comme ça, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Ou plutôt, ils pourraient tout recommencer… De plus cette question pouvait aider Law à mettre les choses au clair dans son esprit.

« -Je… quand je t'aimais, je tenais grâce à toi, et quand je t'ai haïe… c'était la même chose, c'était pour toi… » réalisa-t-il.

Il comprenait enfin, tout était clair dans sa tête. Dès qu'il le voyait, tout devenait simplement… évident ! Il ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Il… !

« -Je t'aime… » souffla-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour son amant.

A ces mots, Kidd se pencha vers lui. Yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardaient tandis que leurs lèvres s'entrouvrirent et que leurs souffles se confondirent. Le cœur de Law battait la chamade tandis que son cerveau tournait à plein régime. Pouvait-il vraiment faire ça ? Il le voulait en tout cas. Mais peut-être ne le méritait-il pas, et avait-il vraiment pardonné à Kidd ? Peut-être devrait-il s'abstenir. Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, leurs lèvres se scellèrent, balayant toutes ses inquiétudes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait entier. Son passé, ses questions, ce n'était que du vent, tandis que ces lèvres sur les siennes et cette main chaude sur son dos, ça c'était vrai c'était concret. Il sentit sa main descendre de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre la marque. Il mit fin au baiser et se recula vivement, regardant avec stupeur le roux de son seul œil valide.

« -Je sais pourquoi tu ne veux pas que je touche, ou même que je la voie. Tu te dis que cette marque est…

-…la marque indélébile de mon asservissement. Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu y tiens tant que ça ? demanda Law d'un ton de reproche.

-Pour te montrer que ce n'est rien qu'une trace, elle n'a plus aucune signification à présent.

-Elle en a pour moi. A cause d'elle je ne serais jamais libre, j'appartiendrais toujours à quelqu'un. »

Pour toute réponse, Kidd l'attrapa par les épaules et fondit vers son cou.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda le brun en essayant de s'extraire de la pogne de son vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier en décida autrement et resserra sa prise. Il sentit les muscles de Law se contracter il devait sûrement lui faire mal mais il fit taire son cœur et ne le relâcha pas. Il espérait seulement ne pas lui faire trop peur.

« -Aïe…Kidd ! »

Ce dernier se redressa et sans plus attendre, le brun se débarrassa violemment des mains sur ses épaules et recula, légèrement effrayé, une main sur son cou.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Un suçon.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu tiens vraiment à appartenir à quelqu'un, alors tu n'as qu'à être à moi. Et cette marque en est la preuve. »

Surpris, Law le regarda avec un œil rond puis éclata d'un rire joyeux. Il faisait tant d'effort pour lui redonner confiance, jamais il n'aurait pensé cela possible. Et ses raisonnements enfantins l'attendrissaient réellement. Ah, comment avait-il pu le détester ?

« -L'ennui, c'est qu'elle n'est pas éternelle, fit-il remarquer.

-Dans ce cas, il va falloir la refaire tous les jours. »

Law sourit et l'embrassa tendrement, tout en laissant son amant caresser sa marque. Elle n'avait plus grande importance maintenant qu'il était dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait. Plus rien n'avait d'importance, d'ailleurs. A part lui.

_The end…_

_Voilà! Alors, ce chapitre final?_

_Sinon, pour ce qui est de la suite, eh bien, pour l'instant elle n'a pas de titre, faut que j'en trouve un, galère... et je la posterais dans 2 semaines, soit à partir du lundi 4 mars 2012 (vacances pour moi o/ ) et petit indice : on y voit Luffy ^^ Mais pourquoi? Et comment? Mais cette prochaine fic sert plutôt de transition pour celles d'après qui seront un peu plus comme celle-là (un petit peu sombre) tandis que celle qui vient sera plus dans le genre de Bittersweet, mais en mieux écrit ^^" Bref, merci à tous et à bientôt =D_


End file.
